Terry's story
by Abandoned familiar
Summary: A young tamer heads off on a quest to become pokegirl master while promoting pro-pokegirl rights. Based off of the Hoenn league and pokegirls OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own, in any way shape or form, the concept of Pokegirls, nor do I own Pokémon. All rights lie with their respective owners. Any likeness to people alive, dead, real or fictional is purely coincidental or used to help construct the story. All OCs featured here are mine. This will contain adult material, situations and sex. If you are offended by this then please ignore this work and move on. **With the boring stuff out of the way I would like to take the time to say that I am relatively new to this both to writing and Pokegirls, and that I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback. This is loosely based on the third generation's story line with the Jhoto starters making an appearance, mostly due to the fact that I was unable to find the Hoenn starter Pokegirls. Please forgive me for any inaccuracies.

Chapter 1: new beginnings

The early morning rays filtering through Terry's window found the young man restlessly fidgeting with his silver hair in an attempt to make him look his best.

"Damn, it's only 6:01." He muttered having looked at the clock for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Today is the day after his birthday and having earned his Pokegirl license yesterday he is now allowed to pick up his starter Pokegirl. The small town of Littleroot Terry calls his home claims to not only being the home of Professor Birch, but also being the most progressive town for pro-Pokegirl rights. Terry himself was the son of one of the most influential voices of the movement. His father, Norman is the Gym leader of the neighboring town of Petalburg. After an hour of restless pacing the Pokegirl lab was finally open. Heading down the stairs Terry quickly greets his mother before heading outside. He half jogged half walked to the lab.

"Hey Terry," A voice called out to him just as he reached the front doors of the lab. Turning around he caught sight of his friend May. She is a fairly pretty girl two months his senior, with sporty style to her outfit. She had been his friend ever since he stepped out of the moving van five years ago.

"Hey May, how are you." Terry waved his hand in greeting.

"Fine. Todays the day, huh?" She couldn't stop beaming. The two of them had promised to get their starters on the same day as each other, and compete to see who could reach the rank of Harem master first, in a pseudo-rivalry.

"After you," he said holding open the door for her.

The lab was small compared to other research facilities; the walls at the entrance were lined with shelves over packed with research material. In the back they spotted May's father, Professor Birch.

"Welcome you two!" Professor Birch exclaimed, giving his daughter a crushing hug, and Terry a rough clap on the back.

"We have your Pokegirls right here," leading them to a table with some pokeballs lying on top. "I called in a favor from my friend Professor Elm and had him send some Pokegirls you might feel more comfortable with, Terry." He said indicating the balls in front of Terry.

"Thanks Professor." He said feeling touched at the Professor's consideration.

"Well, shall we?" May walked over to stand in front of the other set of balls. Reaching her hand out to the ball she chose. The two of them picked up their chosen Pokegirls at the same time.

Terry chose the chikotit and released her from her ball. She was a total height of 4' 11" everything about her was slight, from her small bust to her dainty hands which featured the bud bracelet unique to chikotits. The pale yellow sundress she wore accentuated her delicate looks. Her shoulder length hair was a leafy green darker than the vines and leaves woven into it, and still a shade darker than her complexion, which could be compared to new shoots of grass. Her rather plain and flat face was dominated by her large, bright eyes. As Terry gazed into her eyes he felt enraptured with them, the best he could do was to compare them with beautifully complex emeralds. In a daze he reached out to her, when she startled from his unexpected movement breaking his trance. Putting on a comforting smile he gently stroked her head coaxing a smile out of her. He turned his attention over to May and her choice.

May was standing next to a torch chick ruffling the Pokegirls hair. The torch chick could only have been 4' 9" where Terry's companion had a delicate appearance; she gave off a rough tomboyish aura, from her short scarlet hair to what looked like a smudge of dirt under her right eye. She had red eyes that complimented her deeply tanned skin well. A small red band on left bicep was the only scrap of clothing she wore above her cutoff shorts, leaving her small A-cup breast on display. May reached out and rubbed the Pokegirl's cheek. Frowning at how the spot would not come off she rubbed a little harder, until the torch chick exploded at her calling it a birthmark. As an apology May kissed the mark, bringing a slight blush to the Pokegirl's cheeks.

"Ahem," the professor cleared his throat to get their attention. "Have you two thought of a name yet? May?"

"Umm… How about … Charcoal! Char for short."

"That kind of sounds like a boy's name." Terry quickly butted in noticing the Torch chick's look of displeasure.

"How about Spark."

*shake*

"No."

"Crimson?"

*Shake* *shake*

"Rejected."

"Torchy?"

*Shake* *shake* *shake*

"You're kidding right?"

"…Soot?"

*sigh* her Pokegirl just hangs her head in defeat.

"That one is …kind of neutral." Terry felt a slight sense of awe at her talent for naming.

"How about you Terry, what will you name your Pokegirl?" the professor asked to move them along.

He turned to his chikotit standing next to him. She looks up to him with a bit of expectation in her eyes. Looking into them he remembers the feeling he had a moment ago.

"Emerald… yeah Emerald, Emy for short."

"Okay." Emy smiled at the sound of her new name.

"Good, now I have your Pokedex and five pokeballs each for you two over here. After that you're set to begin your journey."

After leaving the lab Terry and May split up each deciding to head to their respective homes before setting out.

"I'm back," Terry calls out after letting Emy in his house. Receiving no response he looked around and found a note his mother left for him.

_Terry,_

_Left to run some errands, I'll be back in an hour._

_Love mom._

_P.S. Have fun._

_Just what kind of fun is she thinking about?_ He thought to himself sighing. Realizing that he and Emy were alone together a lite nervousness settled into his stomach.

"Master, which one is your room?"

_My room?_ He could feel his pulse quicken at the thought of taking her there.

"Master?" curiosity and concern over his silence shown in her eyes.

"Ah, yeah I'll, uh show you." He said after a moment's hesitation. _Calm down, calm down, _he coached himself while climbing the stairs to his room. Ushering her in he announces, "This is it."

While looking around she heads strait for the bed and sits down on edge. "It's nice."

"Thanks," he muttered. His mind focused solely on her and the piece of furniture she was sitting on. His eye drifted down her body taking in her appearance once more, before resting on the place just hidden by the dress and legs. Unconsciously he began moving closer to her.

"Master?" she looked up into his eyes. Gazing into those eyes he already treasures he brought his face closer to hers and sealed her lips with his as she was about to say something. It changed from an innocent kiss to something more sexual as he hesitantly licked her lips coaxing her own tongue out. They continued this way until the need to breath forced them apart. An aroused blush crept into her cheeks as panted from the kiss. They locked lips again as he grabbed her arm and caressed up to her shoulder. Gently pushing her back without separating he stroked his hand downward toward the edge of her dress. Shivering with pleasure she brought her own hands to his chest and tugged at his shirt. His hand found their way upward to her meager chest, causing her to break the kiss as gasped. With his other hand he pushed the thin dress up to her breast. With her making a small sound of protest he stopped and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly nervous thinking that he made a critical mistake.

"Can I keep the dress on?"

"Why?"

"It's just… my breasts …their too small? Right?" She spoke so quietly and meekly that he almost didn't hear her. She covered her half exposed breast.

"No, they're not."

"…Really?"

He gently pushed her hand out of way kissed her nipple as his response. He licked and gently nibbled the sensitive flesh around her breast, leaving her squirming rubbing her thighs together at the sensation. She pulled back and sat up causing him to stop.

Turning around and removing her damp panties presenting her shapely ass to him, "Master, please," she begged in needy voice. He brought himself closer to her licking her pussy in long broad strokes, his mind fogged over with her earthy smell and taste.

"Not… that… I can't wait any longer master, please." He quickly got the message and started fumbling with his belt, momentarily forgetting how the simple mechanism worked. She watched him over her shoulder as he freed himself from the now far too tight confines his pants and shed the rest of his clothes. He rubbed his painfully erect cock over her slit, eliciting pleasure filled moans from her when he rubbed against her clit. He drove his full length into her slowly as to not hurt her, yet feeling his own impatience all the same. When his hips hit hers he stopped long enough ask if she was alright. She nodded her answer to him with lust filling her eyes. He started to move in long slow strokes enjoying the squeezing and softness he felt.

"Harder…" She moaned. Obliging he shifted his pace to shorter, faster movements; she started squeezing him tighter each time his hips hit hers. As he moved faster her voice became louder and louder. He could feel his body tensing and knew he was about to cum.

"Emy… I'm about to…" he growled in her ear trying to hold back as long as he could.

"Yes… me too…," she panted. Her tunnel clamping down tightly on him sent him over the edge and he released everything into her as she shouted his name. Shaking the two of them collapsed next to each other coming down from their orgasms. She crawled over and laid her head against his arm, he idly started to stroke her hair and play with the vines in it.

"I'm glad I got someone nice for my tamer," she muttered feeling the call of sleep beckoning her. Terry just smiled happily watching her as she fall asleep before drifting off himself.

He woke up a short time later dying of thirst, seeing Emy still asleep he successfully extracted himself without waking her. Heading down stairs for some water in only his boxers he greedily drank a full cup in one go. _I should bring some to her too; she'll want something to drink after that._ Reminding himself of what happened mere moments before, he noticed the tent in his pants. _I, uh, should calm down a little before heading back up._ Suddenly he felt that there was something off about the room. Turning around he nearly jumped out of his skin.

End of Chapter 1

So that was chapter one. Let me know if you liked it and tell me what you didn't like if not. I'm also open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: The send off

Warning contains sexual content

Chapter 2: The send off

Outside of her father's lab May and Soot watched as Terry led Emy to his home for a private taming session.

"Let's get going, I want stop by my house for a moment." May grabbed her Pokegirl's hand and lead away. As they stood before her door May's mother walked through it surprising the both of them.

"Oh, May! I was just about to have a lunch date with Caroline." Her mother explained her plans with Terry's mother while taking a look at Soot standing behind her. "Is this your Pokegirl? She's cute."

"Yeah, her name is Soot."

"You always had a way with names. Nice to meet you, Soot." She glanced down at her watch, "I need to get going, see you two later. Have fun."

"Fun?" May heard Soot mutter under her breath. Looking over at her companion she noticed the blush on Soot's face and that her gaze lingered on May's shorts.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?" She teased. The Pokegirl's face grew redder showing through her tan.

"Are we going to stand here all day or what?!" Soot said a little louder than necessary and pushing May inside.

Inside Soot started fidgeting and looked up at May. "I was wondering," she suddenly spoke up after some time, "why did you chose to become a tamer?"

"That's a random question."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Soot said looking away thinking she offended her.

May smiled at her reaction. "You know how this town is known for being progressive in Pokegirl rights? Well, I thought that I could do my part and help spread our message a little bit on my journey. I saw it as a wonderful opportunity to not only do some good but to have fun traveling along the way."

"Oh," She said seeing her tamer in a new light, "and why did you chose me." She hesitantly looked up at her.

"I chose you because I thought you were the cutest of the three. I really like your boyish charm."

"B-boyish charm." She gasped taking a step back as if she just took a hit. Looking distraught as she covered her breast with her hands.

"Ah! I didn't mean it that way; I thought you would be a lot like me when I was younger."

"It's okay I know that their smaller than the others." Soot turned away pouting.

"Don't say that," May whisper coming closer, "you still have two evolutions to grow into, and besides," she leaned on Soot from behind, "you can still have fun with them this way." Reaching around May cupped Soot's breasts and gently massaged her. "You're so warm; I think I'd like to stay like this forever." She whispered between pecks on Soot's cheek, neck and shoulder. When May's fingers brushed against Soot's nipples she felt like an electric shock coursed through her. Noticing that, a wolfish grin spread across May's face. "Right, you're extremely sensitive there." She started to pay more attention to Soot's nipples tweaking, teasing, and gently pinching. Soot's panting started to reach a climax. Her body shook again as a light orgasm thrummed through her.

"More, Mistress … it's not …enough." May felt a thrill at being called mistress for the first time.

"Alright, but I want some pleasure this time too." She removed her shirt.

When May put her hands on her shorts Soot stopped her, "I'll do that for you." She hooked her fingers into the waistband and slid them down admiring the view. She leaned in and gave her a lustful lick enticing a moan from her mistress and encouraging her to continue. May was in bliss as Soot quickly found her most sensitive areas. Being careful with her talons Soot ran her thumb over May's clit. Removing her own shorts and soaked panties she took her other hand and mimicked the pleasurable movements for herself.

No longer being able to stand straight May collapsed in front of Soot and pulled her closer. "I want try something better." She pulled Soot closer to her and rubbed their sensitive lips together. Soot latched on to May pulling her in as close as possible rubbing her own nipples into her mistress' breasts. Their writhing escalated reaching a fevered pitch, Soot felt the spasms of a fully satisfying orgasm wrack her body shortly before her mistress shook and moaned in her own blissful pleasure.

The two of them lay side by side in the middle of the Birch household's living room. Soot looked a little troubled as she lay with head resting on May's breast listening to her heart beat. "May, just how big are your breast?"

"C-cup, why?" _What happened to Mistress?_ She wondered. The Pokegirl frowned in dissatisfaction.

"How did you get them that big?"

"I didn't do anything special, just ate right I guess."

The Pokegirl grumbled at that. The two of them rested for a few moments longer before dressing again. She led Soot back outside saying that she wanted to talk to her mother before setting out on her journey. They ran into her and Caroline who were on their way to Terry's house to continue their conversation. As they opened the door a loud "Master!" echoed through the house.

"I'm sorry, I thought they were done by now." Caroline apologized blushing a little.

"I think they just finished," laughed May's mother.

The four them entered the house and sat in the living room waiting for Terry to come down. After about ten or so minutes he walked down the stairs in nothing but his boxers; completely oblivious to the four of them as he walked straight into the kitchen. Only after filling the glass a second time did he turn around.

"Wah!" Terry shouted and jumped behind the short wall dividing the kitchen and the living room hiding himself from the sight of his mother, May's mother, May and Soot. "What are you guys doing here!" he shouted clearly panicking, causing the older women to giggle at his expense.

"We're here to give you four a sendoff party." His mother answered.

"Master?" Emy stood at the top of the stairs looking for Terry.

"Ah! Alright I'll, uh, just go get ready!" He dashed from the kitchen and up the stairs with his face practically glowing red, taking Emy with him in his rush. A short time later they heard his shower start upstairs.

The six of them gathered in the living room; Caroline and Mrs. Birch sat next to each other, May sat with Soot in her lap, and Terry sat next to them with Emy attached to his other side. The conversation revolved around their plans for the next few years.

"Well the first step is obvious, we need to stop by Petalburg to say goodbye to dad."

"Yeah, I should pay my respects as well, your father helped us out more than we could ever repay. Besides you guys are practically family," May agreed.

"Will you two be traveling together the whole time?" Caroline asked after bringing them more to drink.

Terry shrugged "Probably not the whole time, we think we could spread the word better if we split up." May nodded her agreement.

"Don't forget how dangerous it can be alone out there," Caroline's maternal worry showing up in her eyes.

"Don't worry too much they have their Pokegirls and each other to rely on." Mrs. Birch patted Caroline's arm to reassure her. Caroline set her lips into a thin line, clearly wanting to say more but also not wanting to ruin the mood.

As the night grew later Terry noticed Emy had fallen asleep holding on to his arm. "I think we're going to call it a night," he gently woke her up and led her up stairs to his room. May and her mother left shortly after him ending the party.

In the morning Terry, Emy, May, and Soot stood at the entrance to Littleroot facing a tearful sendoff from both of their mothers and one Professor Birch. With their packs in tow both were well prepared with each carrying a two person tent, dried food and water to get them to Petalburg, and spare clothing all efficiently packed away as to not be too bulky. As a final parting gift the tearful parent gave each 2000 scl to buy supplies for the journey and any unforeseen problems. Giving their families a wave goodbye the rookie tamers and their loyal Pokegirls turned away and finally began their long journey.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter two was a little shorter than I intended. As always if you liked it leave review, if not let me know what to fix. I'll try to get these out once a week.


	3. Chapter 3: Petalburg woods

Warning: this will contain adult situations but no actual lemons

Chapter 3: Petalburg woods

Trekking across the wild meadow outside of Littleroot the four of them idly chattered with another.

"Master, what kind of person is your father?" Emy asked curious and wanting to know more about her tamer.

"My dad? Well…," Terry thought about the question before answering. "He's a good and dependable person. When he became a gym leader the league invited him to the gym here in Petalburg. Along with leading the gym he is one of the most influential voices for Pokegirl rights, which causes him trouble with the more bigoted officials. Actually one of the reasons why we moved was this one official from the Jhoto league started to harass mom and me."

"He really is someone to look up to." May said in agreement.

"Really?" Soot asked suddenly interested to know about someone May looks up to.

"Yeah, I heard him in a debate once when I was little; he was so passionate yet logical about his cause that it convinced me to make it my dream too. He wants to make the world a place where we can live alongside Pokegirls in peace. The way he spoke made it seem possible, and not just a fantasy."

"It almost sounds like you're in love with him." Terry said teasing her with a smile on his face.

"No I'm not!" her face turning a bright shade of red, "He's more like a hero or something."

"I'm just joking." he said causing her to pout, "I do understand what you mean though, after listening to him for all my life it's no wonder that my dream is the same as his. I'm sure he's happy about us following in his footsteps." Their conversation lapsed into idle chatter after that and within the second hour of their journey Petalburg was within sight.

Petalburg is only slightly bigger than Littleroot; the only land mark worth noting would be the gym belonging to Terry's father. All in all, the town was a quiet restful place on the edge of the large woods sharing its name. The woods themselves were fairly tame, and the Pokegirls found there are relatively weak compared to other regions, but it can still be deadly to those who go in unprepared.

The two tamers and their Pokegirls head straight into the gym as they enter town. Stepping onto the polished hardwood floors the four took in the sight of the gym. Standing at one and half stories tall the gym was separated into three parts; the reception area, the training hall, and the leader's stage. The reception area was meticulously cleaned each day to be presentable to both tamers and league officials. The front desk manned by a single receptionist was situated next to the door leading into the training area, the floor featured Normans personalized emblem. The emblem represented a seated grizzlar holding a sapling symbolizing both the will to protect and new beginnings, the words _Our young are our greatest treasures_ wrapped elegantly around the emblem. Where the reception area was built for presentation the training hall was built for function. The walls featured the rules of the gym; _never seek to bring harm to another, better others through perfecting yourself, _and _Pokegirls are our companions not tools._ The flooring in the training hall was covered in scuffs, scrapes, and the occasional gouge attesting to the hard training the hall has seen over the years. Training equipment filled one side of the hall while practice rings filled the other. The hall was almost never empty, today was apparently a slow day with only a few tamers and their Pokegirls at the equipment and none in the rings. Featured at the back of the hall overlooking everything was the leader's stage. It consisted of a simple raised floor with the League's emblem representing that the gym was a fully recognized League facility. Terry and May approached the front desk while their Pokegirls wandered around curiously.

"Welcome Terry, May, leader Norman is expecting you at the stage, go on in." the ingenue receptionist named Ellie immediately recognized them, and waved them in. Calling their Pokegirls to their sides they entered the training hall. The four headed up to the stage where a lone figure sat. Sitting in the middle of the Stage hunched over a book was a grizzlar named Ursa, Norman's alpha. At a soaring eight feet tall the Pokegirl made for an almost comical scene with her holding a paper back in her lap, blissfully unaware of the world around her. Her slightly ursine nose twitched as she caught the scent of the familiar tamers. Perking up the Pokewoman turned to them, a huge ear to ear smile stretching across her face.

"Terry!" She rushed over crushing him in a literal bear hug, as always in this situation he admired the softness of her golden brown fur, then quickly panicked as he felt bones pop and creak from her strength. He can't help but marvel at his father's endurance at not only surviving these frequent hugs, but also taming sessions with her. Once he had seen Ursa tear down a tree four feet taller than her. When she let him go he breathed a grateful sigh of relief as his face changing to a more normal shade of purple. The affectionate Pokewoman turned her attention May. "May!"

"No, no, no!" primal fear could be seen the poor girl's eye, as she was caught up in the same hug Terry felt moments ago. He felt the utmost sympathy for May as she squirmed and struggled feeling the breath get hugged out of her, she fell over limply when Ursa released her. Terry could hear the regulars laughing at the all too familiar scene behind them.

"Who are these two?" Ursa turned to the overwhelmed Pokegirls.

"Their names are Emy and Soot." Terry gestured to each as he introduced them.

"Aww, they're so cute," she induced a small panic attack in Terry and May before they realized she was not going to hug their Pokegirls just pet them. "Oh, you have some dirt here dear." Ursa licked her thumb intending to clean off Soot's cheek.

"That's just her birthmark." May quickly intervened saving Soot.

"Well this looks lively." said a voice behind them. Turning around they found that Norman had walked up without them noticing.

"Norman. Welcome back." Ursa walked over to Terry's father and caught him up the same hug as she used on the other two, this one lasting noticeably longer than the rest. After the hug Norman looked like nothing had happened. His appearance did not lead one to believe he could survive those hugs; he had a wiry build with an average height. Whether it was from his speech or his body language Norman gave off a confidant charismatic aura.

"Good morning dad," Terry greeted as May happily waved to Norman. "We came to let you know that we start traveling today."

"That's good; I have my own parting gift for you guys, and something to tell you. Just remember to be careful. Nothing makes a parent happier than seeing his child safe and sound. A word of warning though not all of the towns will be as accepting of Pokegirls as we are. There will be people who are openly cruel and look down on Pokegirls especially people like Team Rocket, but just as there are people like that, there are genuinely good people who sympathize with our point of view. If you two are serious about helping out our movement then don't _tell_ people about it, _show_ people that compassion only makes both the tamer and the Pokegirl stronger." He added with a note of pride in his voice, "But knowing you two I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks dad. We'll be cautious."

"Good. Now tell me who these two are," The six of the talked for little bit longer with Norman seeming almost reluctant to say goodbye. When he finally did he told Terry and May that his gift was waiting for them at the Pokemart.

Upon arriving at the Pokemart the clerk told them that the foodstuffs need time to prepare and that they should take a look around in the meantime.

Separating from the others Terry heads over to the tamers only section of store. _I should buy some supplements, as a just in case._ Leaving Emy with Soot to browse the racks as they please he headed over there spotting May in the section already.

"Hey May what…" the question died on his lips when he saw what she was holding. It was a 12" long dildo reserved for larger breeds of Pokegirls. They both stared at it for the span of three seconds before May hastily threw it back onto the shelf red faced. "You know that thing is more for Pokegirls like an onyx right?"

"I-I know! I was, uh, just looking…"

"You should use something a little more normal sized." He said trying to cover his own embarrassment with advice.

"Uh, this one right?" She picked out a 9" long one.

"No, 5" is more or less average," he indicated the more appropriate ones by pointing not actually wanting to touch them.

"Really that small?" Terry gave her troubled look at the comment. "OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine I shouldn't be insulted by that, I'm actually six… Wait! That's not important. Anyways why am I telling you this? You're a girl you should know what's too big." He could feel his face getting hotter by the second.

"Well mom's was as big the second one. Uh I mean what are you doing over here?" May desperately tried to change the conversation.

"I wanted to get some supplements for myself." _What was that about her mother?_

"Like pills for ED?"

"No!" Terry practically shouted, "Their just nutritional supplements to help my stamina for when I find another Pokegirl."

"Sorry I didn't mean to imply that." The conversation descended into awkward silence after that. The only thing saving them from it was the clerk letting them know their order was ready.

"So in here you have two days' worth of food and water for four people, emergency dried pokechow for a torch chick and a chikotit, and two copies of a wild edible guide book all prepaid. Anything else?" The two tamers looked over at their Pokegirls who were still shopping. Placing their own items on the counter they headed over to get Emy and Soot.

"Hey May can I get this bracelet?" Soot presented a small bracelet with a flame motif on it.

"Sure, it looks good on you." She said smiling at Soot's happy face and bought it along with her other items.

"What are you looking at?" Terry asked surprising Emy.

"Ah, nothing! Are we ready to go?" She quickly left for the front of the store. Terry smiled to himself as he realized what she was looking at.

Heading out the four entered the Petalburg woods with relative ease. Their first day was fairly uneventful; they only caught glimpses of Pokegirls before they disappeared. Rather than risk walking in the forest at night they set up camp half an hour before sunset, finishing when the sky began to change into a shade of beautiful deep purple. After eating a simple dried meal May and Soot retired to their tent leaving the first watch to Terry and Emy. Soon it was apparent that May's and Soot's interests were not in resting. Terry pulled out his pokedex to pass the time and started to play with the functions on it as Emy gazed up at the night sky counting the stars as they appeared. A flare of light came from May's tent accompanying a shout of surprise caught their attention. _They're having fun, I think._ He thought feeling a slight sense of worry for May's wellbeing.

After sometime Emy looked over at him from the starry sky "Master, I was wondering. Why did you become a tamer?"

"Well… I did it because I love Pokegirls and want to know more about them."

"Then why not become a researcher?"

"I don't really have the patience for something like that, besides I also wanted to travel. If I became a tamer then I also have the option of becoming a harem master. If I can do that, then using the fame and influence associated with being a master I can support our dream of eliminating prejudice against Pokegirls."

"Then why choose me? I'm not very pretty nor am I strong enough for something like that."

"I chose you because I thought you are beautiful, your eyes are enchanting." He looked her in the eye with his face colored red from not just the firelight. "And about how strong you are. Your only weak right now but that has a chance to change as we journey we'll both grow. I believe that through challenging ourselves against others in fair, friendly competitions we can become stronger and grow closer."

"Sounds like you are more in tune with fire types." Soot commented, having caught the tail end of their conversation after emerging from the tent.

"Well that maybe what I believe, but it's only half of it. According to my psych-evaluation I scored a little higher in empathy and compassion than I did in competiveness. It was suggested that I go into the medical field. By the way are you two alright? That was a pretty big fire spurt."

Her cheeks turned a little redder. "Well, May surprised me with that big thing."

"Really? If you thought that was big you should be grateful that I stopped her from buying the other one."

"What other one? How big was it?" Terry held out his hands to show how big it was, and Soot blanched in fear of her tamer.

"I thought you two were resting, did you come out to get something?" He said to change the subject.

"Y-yeah, I wanted to get May's canteen." She said shaking the canteen in her hand. "Goodnight, you two." Soot walked back into the tent ending her part in the conversation.

"Did May ask Soot to call her by her name?" Terry wondered out loud.

"I think she only calls May Mistress in private. I could hear her say it when she was in the tent." Emy explained.

"Really… Oh, I just remembered something." Terry started to rummage through his pack, pulling out a small wrapped up package he handed it over to Emy. Opening the package she found the leaf pendant from the Pokemart she was interested in a few hours ago.

"This is…"

"A gift. Go ahead and tell me the next time you want something, I'll gladly buy it for you." Terry smiled as she nodded.

"Thank you master." She said putting it on.

"By the way how come you call me 'Master' I'm fine with you calling me by my name."

"Well… that's because… I'm bad with names." She mumbled turning a light shade of red, "And I feel more comfortable calling you master since you're my tamer …do you want me to call you Terry."

"It's okay, just call me whatever you feel most comfortable with." They lapsed into a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of the forest and the fire. Emy started to nod off while clinging to his arm.

"You go ahead and lay down in the tent, I'll wake May and Soot for their turn." She nodded while sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Hey May wake up it's your turn." After sometime he was about call out again when a bleary eyed May poked her head out.

"Already?"

"M-May, your hair!" The ends of half her hair were burned off.

"Oh yeah, I accidentally scared Soot and she let out a spurt of fire. It's fine though I'll do something about it in the morning."

Terry left it at that and said goodnight to the two. Entering his own tent he joined a fast asleep Emy. When she sensed him she immediately turned over and clung to him.

The morning started in a hectic fashion with Terry barely containing his laughter as Emy fussed over May's hair, along with the ordeal of trying to cook three separate meals to fit everyone's separate needs. Soon the smell of cooking food filled their little clearing. Just as they were breaking camp May noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A cutiepie had wandered into their camp attracted by the smell of food. The small Pokegirl was only three feet tall, with bright blond hair framing her cherubic face in curls, her antenna sprouting from her the top of her head. Her clothes were tattered clearly showing that she has been feral for quite some time. May turned to her and held out a carrot stick from her pack trying to appear as inviting and friendly as possible.

"Come here, do you want something to eat?" She called out to the Pokegirl, trying to coax her closer. The cutiepie took a step forward looking from one person to the next, Soot shifted in her spot to get a better look at her catching the feral Pokegirl's attention. For a second she froze with her eyes locked on Soot before she bolted in the other direction.

"Ah! Wait come back!" May immediately took off after her.

"No wait! May don't… she's gone." Terry tried to stop her from chasing after the feral, "We need to go after her before we lose her." Terry quickly picked up his own pack while rushing the girls after May. Her trail was relatively easy to follow and shortly May's shapely backside came into view from where it was sticking out of the bushes.

"Hey May, wha-" He was interrupted by her turning around and desperately shushing him. She was frantically pointing to something beyond the bushes. Taking a look Terry stiffened in fear. Less than six yards away was a large papery structure surrounding a larger tree. He caught sight of one of the Pokegirls populating it, she possessed a soft face framed in strait lavender hair that led the eyes to the rest of her generously curvy body. Chitinous armor protected her body; her gossamer wings produced a buzzing noise as they kept her afloat. Under her wings she possessed a dangerous stinger. Other Pokegirls who could have been her twins lazily floated out of the structure. They had stumbled onto a buzzbreast hive just beginning to wake up.

"Master you're too-" Emy and Soot caught up with Terry huffing and it was his turn to shush them, before pointing to the hive. The two of them quickly got the message after seeing the hive. All four of them moved backwards as quietly as possible. *snap* All eyes turned to the broken twig under Terry's foot, including the eyes of a couple of the buzzbreasts. The unfortunate four took off at full speed in the opposite direction with more than a few buzzbreasts following them.

"Emy use vinewhip or something!"

"R-Right!" She turned around and snapped a vine sprouting from the buds on her wrist at the attacking buzzbreasts. Although attack was inaccurate and missed its intended target, it still had the intended effect of slowing the feral Pokegirls down. She turned and ran with Terry never more than a few steps ahead of her even when she turned to strike out. Hitting a small clearing they stopped reaching the end of their stamina, they turned and saw that only two buzzbreasts were still following them, the others driven off by lucky strikes from Emy.

Squaring off against the two of them they waited for the other to make the first move. Seizing the first strike Terry shouted "Now!" Emy sent forth two vinewhips hoping to cover her lack of accuracy with quantity, both strikes missed by a small degree; the buzzbreast charged forward. Emy panicked and struck out with another vinewhip, this time it hit the feral right in between the eyes leaving a red mark on her forehead stunning her a moment. The buzzbreast got the message and fled.

"Ah! Sorry master she got away."

"It's alright we only catch the ones who stay and fight anyways." Terry was just thankful that one threat was gone.

May and Soot were looking for an opening against their buzzbreast as Terry and Emy dealt with theirs. A disturbance in the bushes caught both parties attention, and a pidgy rushed out and tackled the buzzbreast out of the air.

"Soot quick break them up with ember!" Soot immediately released a controlled burst of ember in between the two feral Pokegirls. The pidgy chirped in surprise as the ember grazed her, and the buzzbreast realizing her disadvantage quickly fled from her two opponents. Looking fairly pissed at losing her prey the pidgy turned her attention to May and Soot. Taking to the air again she started to circle around Soot looking for an opening. Soot quickly dodged away from the pidgy's sudden strike sending an ember after the flying Pokegirl. Soot sent out another ember at the pidgy, but she blew the fire away with a gust.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Emy asked her eyes full of concern for the two.

"Don't worry, we're ok." May answered while Soot just nodded. The pidgy swooped down again and Soot launched an ember into her face before she crashed into her, Soot narrowly avoided the pidgy's claws as she flailed to the ground more startled than injured. Using the opening May threw a pokeball at the dazed pidgy, everyone held their breath as the pokeball rocked once… twice… and a third time before lying still and flashing red.

"Yes!" May jumped for joy at her first success.

"Good job. Now we just need to get to a pokecenter so you can heal her."

"Yeah let's get go!" May started to walk away at a brisk pace before stopping again, "Uh which way was it?"

There was a pause as they took the time to look at their unfamiliar surroundings.

"A-are we lost?" Emy asked slightly panicking.

"No we still have the map function on the pokedex." Terry explained. "I even marked where our camp was while I was messing with it last night."

Thanks to Terry's accidental preplanning they were able to make it back to the camp May was ecstatic and praising Soot the whole way back causing the Pokegirl to swell in pride. They managed to recover all of the camping equipment they left behind before setting off to Rustboro city.

End of chapter 3

I'll aim to make the chapters around this length from now on. Some of the third gens are hard to track down, so if you have any you would like to see message me. Also I could use a beta reader if someone wants to lend a hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Dart and Luna

Chapter 4: Dart and Luna

As the four set foot into the coastal town of Rustboro city they were greeted by the city's most prominent feature, the Devon Corporation's headquarters. Keeping with the overall theme of the city the old styled stone building dominated the city's skyline. Home to the league's largest manufacturer of items aimed at Pokegirl tamers, from producing potions and other necessities to inventing new revolutionary products. The other landmark to note was the Pokegirl gym lead by Roxanne. Heading into the pokecenter May approached the counter and the Nurse Joy attending it greeted her.

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"I need a healing cycle for my girls, there are no serious injuries, and I would like to book a taming room."

"Alright, please return your Pokegirls to their pokeballs and hand them to me for a minute." May returned Soot and handed over her two Pokegirls to the Nurse Joy, she then pulled out a room key for May. "Your room is the first one down the hall on the left."

"Thank you," May retrieved her Pokegirls after the cycle finished. "What are you going to do, Terry?" she asked turning to him.

"Well we're going to check out the Gym and maybe challenge it if we feel we're ready for it." Terry answered while Emy nodded.

"Alright I'll see you two later." Parting with Terry and Emy, May headed to the taming rooms. The taming room consisted of a single queen sized bed, a dresser of drawers off to the side, and a full sized bathroom equipped with a large bath and shower.

Entering the single bed room she released the pidgy she just caught, finally taking a good look at the Pokegirl. Her clear brown eyes added to the sharp birdlike appeal of her face. From her hairline down to her throat and extending to her entire front was a covering of short and white downy feathers. Her "hair" itself consisted of long feathers in a short brushed back style reaching the base of her neck. Earthy brown feather coated from her back down to her hips wrapping around her body leaving only her neck, breasts, and belly coated in the same short white feathers that decorated her face. Wings coated in long brown feathers took place of her arms, while her legs below the knee were covered in tough slightly scaly skin, each of her long bird like toes ended in a short, sharp talon. A fan of tail feathers were situated above her shapely rear. She wore a short green top that accommodated her wings and a pair of tan shorts that were tight enough so it would not flap when she flew. The clothing she wore showed minor signs of wear and tear suggesting that she had been a domestic Pokegirl before turning feral a short time ago.

May approached her with slow exaggerate steps, the Pokegirl not moving watched her curious about what she is going to do. May ran her hand over the feathers that made up the feral's hair causing her to lean into May's hand. When her hand reached the pidgy's back she pressed her hand into it bringing her closer and locking their lips into a passionate kiss May pulled her to the bed, collapsing onto it with the pidgy on top of her with lust glazing over her eyes. May reached up running her hands over the pidgy's sides and ultimately to her sleeveless top, she pulled it down revealing her lovely B-cup breast. May massaged her breast circling from under her breasts to above coming closer to her nipples with each pass, she held her nipples between her fingers tweaking and rolling them causing the pidgy chirped and sighed in pleasure.

She ground her hips into May impatiently as May slid her hands down and teasingly to play with the band on the Pokegirl's shorts. Rising up off of her to allow May the chance to remove them, the pidgy used her own dexterous talons to grip May's shorts and pulled them off of her. May slipped her hand into the Pokegirl's panties and ran her fingers over the girl's lips eliciting a pleasured gasp as she felt brush May's fingers brush against her clit.

Panting the Pokegirl started to nip and pull at May's shirt with her teeth. Getting the message May withdrew her hands and pulled off her own top to allow the pidgy access. As soon as her breast were in sight the Pokegirl adored them in licks and lustful kisses, taking a nipple into her lips she drew a circle with her tongue over it drawing a pleasured sigh from May as she pulled the girl's head in closer. She shifted her leg to rub her knee into May's mound, May gasped and shivered as the unexpected texture of the Pokegirl's skin brought her a new pleasure. Slipping her own hand back into the Pokegirl's panties again she treated the pidgy to the same pleasure she was feeling. Spreading her open to play with her more it was the pidgy's turn to gasp as May pushed a finger into her tunnel, while never letting up on her clit. She wrapped her wings around May as could feel her orgasm rushing closer while May ground herself against the pleasurable texture of the pidgy's knee. Their movements became more and more passionate as they felt their orgasms course through them.

"Wait a moment." May smiled at the pidgy trailing her hand across the Pokegirl's stomach as she stood up; swaying her hips seductively as she walked over to her pack lying in the corner. The pidgy watched her through lust hazed eyes as May pulled out her newly bought 6" dildo. Crawling up the bed to the waiting Pokegirl May moved in between her legs spreading them around her shoulders. Licking up the cum off the insides of her thighs following it to the source May gave her a playful lick before she rubbed the head of the dildo against her tracing up and down her lips before easing it into her. May took the Pokegirl's clit between her lips as she started her thrusts off slow, the Pokegirl gasped and pressed May's face closer with her legs. Lapping away at her while thrusting the dildo faster May could feel the pidgy start to move her hips to meet the dildo. Freeing herself from the Pokegirl's legs she trailed lustful kisses up to her breasts never letting up with her hand. May ran her hand over the pidgy's breast pressing her nipple with the palm of her hand, while May continued her trail moving closer to her neck. May placed playful licks and nibbles on her as she reached the pidgy's mouth. Entwining their tongues May lightly pinched the Pokegirl's nipple causing her to moan into May's mouth. She felt her biggest orgasm yet course through her causing her to collapse panting on the pulled the pidgy onto her enjoying the pleasant light weight of the bird Pokegirl.

"I know it's a bit late but I'm May." She said with a warm smile while lightly resting her hands on the small of the pidgy's back, "Do you remember your name."

"Mmm… I think it was Dart." She said as she rested her head on May's breast still flushed from their earlier activities.

"That's a good name. There's something I would like to ask you." May's tone grew a little serious while still smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to become my Pokegirl? I know you went feral, but it seems like you were a pet Pokegirl before that, and I was wondering if you wanted to go back to your old home."

"My old master died. I can't go back."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's okay. He was an older man and died all of a sudden in his house. I stayed there with him until I grew too hungry to stay and had to find my own food in the wild. So I don't have a place to go back to."

"Oh you poor thing." May had tears in her eyes.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Dart asked concerned for her new tamer. "Did you get hurt?"

"No it's just your story was so sad. What about your master's family? Didn't they take you in?"

"No they and master didn't talk to each other, but doesn't that sort of thing happen a lot?"

"Alright! I'll become your master so you don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore." She said hugging Dart closer to her.

_Aren't you already my master?_ She wondered as the two of them rested in the pokecenter.

After parting with May and healing Emy Terry turned his sights on the Pokegirl gym.

"Ready to go?" he asked Emy as they stood in front of the gym. "Don't worry you'll do fine." He said to reassure a nervous looking Emy. They step into the large gym.

The gym was decorated with large boulders dotting the rocky landscape keeping with the bare rocky mountain theme. Overall the gym was very open with the reception area off to the right of the entrance, and the leaders stage situated in the back of the gym both almost inseparable from the rest of the gym. There were tamers holding sparring matches off to the side. Featured over the stage was Roxanne's personal emblem, consisting of a galem deep in meditation, with the words _A sharp mind housed in a rock hard defense_ printed boldly across it. On the stage below it was Roxanne watching over everything.

"Welcome how may I help you today?" Asked the receptionist as Terry walked up to her.

"We were planning on challenging the leader."

"Ok, there are some preliminary checks to go through first. Please present your tamer's license it will take only five minutes. What battle would you prefer sex or combat?" They answered they would rather face a combat battle he handed over his license. While running his license through the system she paged Roxanne over the intercom letting her know that Terry was going to challenge her for a badge.

"Here is your license, just head over to the leader's stage. Roxanne is waiting for you."

Thanking her he stepped up to the stage pass the small crowd of gym regulars already gathered there. Gym challenges were often regarded as the best form of entertainment found at a gym, often drawing in people in if the leader was popular enough, or saw more than one challenge a day. Standing on the opposite side of the stage was Roxanne with a match official off to the side. She gave off the impression of a straitlaced honor student with her almost school uniform styled apparel.

"Good afternoon, I'm Roxanne the leader of this gym." She smiled in greeting. Her smile was warm in contrast to her strict appearance.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Terry a new tamer, and this is Emy." He said returning her greeting.

"Shall we get started?" Getting down to business, adopting a determined look on her face she sent out her Pokegirl, a geogal. Her face was an expressionless mask framed with strait brown hair. The Pokegirl had a tanned skin tone with patches of stone gray on her forearms, shoulders, shins, and hips. Rocks cased her knuckles, elbows, and knees in a pad like fashion. She wore loose clothing to allow her the most freedom of movement.

"Ready Emy?" Terry gently patted her on the shoulder meaning it as a reassuring gesture. She stepped forward and raised her fists in a battle ready pose.

"She's a chikotit, one of the plant types huh? A wise choice." Roxanne noted more to herself than anyone else. "Let's start." Her geogal rushed forward at the signal to start.

"Keep your distance Emy." Terry shouted to her as the geogal closed in on her. Jumping back she narrowly avoided a stone punch; the following two punch combo had her backing away and nearly tripping over herself. Emy sent out a vinewhip to force the geogal back, the rock pokegirl jumped back to avoid the strike to her feet. Emy followed up with another strike, but her opponent just knocked it aside with a block.

"Don't let her recover, move in for another strike." Roxanne shouted, the geogal just nodding her acknowledgement of the order. Emy fell over backwards in response to the geogal's charge.

"Quick bullet seed!" Terry shouted in panic. Emy raised her hand fired three seeds into the geogal's chest as the strike sailed over her head, unintentionally using an opening created by the failed strike. Staggering back the geogal protected her chest from further injury. "Use vinewhip while her guard is down."

Emy lashed out again with her vines, the geogal was not able to block as effectively as last time leaving scratches along her rock padding. With her opponent weakening Emy pressed her attack causing the geogal to back up further.

"Use seismic smash, then pummel," Roxanne ordered. The geogal made another forward rush, stopping short of reaching Emy she clenched her fist and struck the ground causing a shockwave to ripple through the floor. With the ground shaking under her Emy stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. The geogal rushed in taking advantage of the hole in Emy's guard, Emy panicked seeing her opponent so close to her again she lashed out with vinewhip again.

"Harden!" Roxanne shouted, but the vines didn't strike her instead they wrapped around her feet and pulled them out from under her. Lifting her up with a great straining effort Emy chucked the geogal a short distance away landing on her back.

"Quick finish it with bullet seed!" Emy shouted "right" in acknowledgement to Terry's order. She shot out a seed which nailed the geogal in the middle of her forehead with a lucky shot, leaving the geogal seeing stars dancing around her head. The official called the match at an end with Terry and Emy the winners. Emy breathed a sigh of relief and turned a brilliant smile to Terry, as he met up with Roxanne.

"That was a well fought battle; you two were remarkable for beginners. Here is your badge you earned it."

"Thank you. We appreciate your kind words." Terry accepted the badge receiving a round of applause from the audience.

Outside the gym Terry and Emy headed to the pokecenter to heal Emy.

"You know Emy, you're surprisingly good when you panic." Terry still felt the excitement over their recent victory.

"Please don't tease me Master." She said, blushing a little.

"Sorry. But do you see what I mean now; you're stronger than you think." Terry patted her on the head as an apology. They entered the Pokecenter just as May left her room with Dart and Soot in tow.

"Hey May look, it's the other the other two idiots the buzzbreasts were chasing." Dart said to May in a carefree manner causing May to choke in surprise.

"D-don't say something like that!" May said scolding a clueless Dart, "Sorry Terry."

"I don't mind," he said with a strained smile, "since her master is the original idiot that led us to the hive to begin with."

"You promised me you would forget about that!"

Soot heaved a sigh at how easy it was for Terry to egg her master on. "What are you two doing here I thought you were going to the gym?" Soot said to change the topic.

"We're already back." Terry pulled out the new badge, "We came back to give Emy a healing cycle." He approached the counter after returning Emy to her ball and handing her to the Nurse Joy. "So who is your new addition?"

"Her name is Dart and…" May turned to Dart but, only found empty space where she was standing. "W-where did she go!?" May panicked.

Tugging on May's shirt Soot pointed at the vending machines, "Over there," Dart had lost interest in their conversation and wandered over to the vending machines looking for a snack.

"Dart!" May called out to her and rushed over to her. "Don't disappear like that."

"Those two are very similar aren't they?" Terry commented to Soot, causing the Pokegirl to sigh again and nod.

"They are going to be a head ache." She said while a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she watched May and Dart's little comedy act.

"Take care of them." He simply said and retrieved Emy from the Nurse Joy and released her.

"What are you two going to do now?" Soot asked as May and Dart returned.

"We were planning to head out after this. What about you three?"

"We were going to train a little since Roxanne uses rock types." May answered.

"Alright I'll see you girls later." Terry and Emy left the pokecenter and headed to their next destination, after stopping at the Pokemart to stock up on food, mostly fruits and vegetables. Traveling east they headed out towards Rusturf tunnel. The sun had set on them long before they were able to make it to the entrance to the tunnel forcing them to make camp, and turning the one day journey into a two day one.

Terry leaned his back against one of the few trees in the meadow as he sat cross legged with Emy in his lap. The two of them stared into the fire neither feeling the call of sleep yet, their thoughts elsewhere enjoying the fire's and each other's warmth. Terry was thinking over their last battle and what lies ahead for them, he was brought back from his thoughts when Emy shifted in his lap.

"Are you cold?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No, not with you here." She smiled up at him. At those words he felt a restraint inside his heart break, releasing a mischievous thought to bubble up in him. He felt a wolfish smile spread across his face as he started to rub her arms. "Master?" She looked up at him wonder what he was doing.

"I don't want you to get cold." Using that as an excuse he moved his hands to her waist rubbing up and down her sides, one hand inching closer to her breast as the other moved ever lower. An aroused blush started to creep into her cheeks as her pulse quickened from his teasing service.

"I think it's working to well." She said as his hand brushed below her meager breast and trailed up her sternum, while the other moved down her thigh to her knee disturbing the hem of her dress.

Whispering in her ear, "What's working too well? This?" he circled his hand around her breast grazing her rapidly hardening nipple. "Or this?" His other hand trailed up the inside of her thigh tracing the line of her panties and pulling the hem of her dress with it.

"…Both" She started to breathe a little harder, and rub her thighs together trapping his hand less than an inch from her womanhood. He lightly pinches her nipple over her dress, causing her to gasp and release his other hand. She restlessly shifted in his lap at each movement of his hands pushing her ass into his hardening member. He released her breast as she pulled her dress up and off. He placed a kiss and lick on her neck as his hands returned to their work. She fumbled behind her searching as his hand lightly pinched and rolled her nipple while the other traced her lips through her soaked panties. Finding what she was looking for she pulled on his zipper releasing him from the confines of his pants. He slipped his fingers into her panties as she gripped his shaft stroking it and pressing it against her.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear. When she nodded he lifted her up, with her guiding him in he pushed into her enjoying the feeling being inside her once more. "I want you to take the lead this time."

"Yes… master…" she panted while lifting herself up and coming back down into his lap, picking up the tempo as she got the hang of the movement. Terry moved under her slightly thrusting in sync with her, causing her to gasp and squeeze him harder. She shivered as he tweaked her nipple and played with her clit again, feeling more pleasure from the two stimulations. Their panting started to sync together reaching a fevered pitch. "Master… I'm almost there!" Putting on a burst of energy he rushed to his own climax trying to match hers. Shouting her pleasure as he flooded her with his seed they collapsed. Trying to find a more comfortable position on the soft grass Terry laid down with Emy using his arm as a pillow.

The two of them caught their breath as they lay there staring up into the starry sky admiring the full brilliant moon. Terry felt a rubbing sensation on his upper thigh reaching for his waist band, _Does she want to go again?_ a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Reaching out he rubbed her back up to her head feeling the large petals that took place of her hair.

"Hey Emy, since when did you bloom?"

"What?"

"Isn't that your flower I feel? That's you rubbing against my right thigh?" He said genuinely confused.

"Master I'm over here. I'm not doing anything." She said equally confused about what he was saying.

They both sat up and looked to the right of where they were laying. Leaning over Terry with her hand on his thigh was an oddtits. She appeared to be barely five feet tall. On her head sat a large dark red flower surrounded in vines that took place of her hair. In the low light her eyes were the only thing visible above her mouth enhancing the effect of her ever shaded face, making it impossible to tell the features of her face. Her skin was as pale as moonlight, an oddity among grass Pokegirls. While she was flatter than Emy in regards to her breasts, below her waist she could never be described as lacking, her hips looked almost like they belonged on a marble sculpture. There was not a stich of clothing on her leaving her body bare to the world suggesting that she had been born feral. She was facing away from them as she inspected the crotch of Terry's pants giving him a full view of shapely backside and her lower flower. _Nice ass,_ Terry reflexively thought. Sensing something wrong the oddtits turned her head and looked over her shoulder. When she gave them a shy smile as a greeting a pink powder fell from the flower on her head.

"Uh… hi"/"H-hello." The two of them replied caught off guard. The wind picked up slightly spreading the powder falling from her hair around their campsite.

"Lust dust?" Emy wondered when she figured out what was floating around. "Ah! Terry don't…" The words died in her throat as she saw his eyes had already fogged over and he reached out to pull the oddtits closer to him. Crawling out from under her Terry buries his face into her already wet pussy; he lapped hungrily at her causing the Pokegirl to moan loudly in appreciation. She pressed her upper body into the ground resting her head the roots in her hair dug into it further increasing her pleasure as she nourished herself. She moaned and began to tremble as Terry picked up his pace and started to play with her clit, he brought her to a light orgasm from his tongue and fingers. He quickly removed his belt and freed himself of his pants and rubbed the head of his cock against her lips coating himself in her juices.

Emy couldn't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her igniting a flame between her legs, her hands moving of their own accord to relieve the ache she felt. Feeling the haze of arousal descend over her, she had to satisfy herself while Terry was with the oddtits. Placing his hands on the Pokegirl's shoulders Terry's thrusts had reached a fevered pitch causing her to cry out her pleasure each time he buried himself to the hilt. Her tunnel clamped down hard on him as an orgasm raced through her causing his whole body tensed as he came with her. Panting as he withdrew from the Pokegirl drawing another moan from her.

"Master…" Emy brought herself closer and reached out with her vines stroking Terry bringing him back to full strength, as breathed in their mixed smells Emy turned her vines onto the other Pokegirl as well. Her vines wrapped around the oddtits exploring her still sensitive pussy while she took her tamer into her mouth tasting the both of them at once. As her vines became bolder with their play eliciting pleasured moans from the oddtits, she looked up into Terry's eyes and felt gratified to see the look of pure lust in his half lidded eyes. She gasped in surprise almost letting go at the feel of the oddtits hands on the insides of her thighs, Emy picked up her pace as the hands traveled up higher and higher meeting the warm breath she felt on her slit. Terry ran his fingers through Emy's hair as felt a third orgasm building up again; she bobbed faster feeling him twitch. Her vines moved faster encouraging the feral Pokegirl to adore her more. Terry reached his limit with the other two close behind him causing them to collapse into a heap.

The morning sun rose to find the three of them collapsed and exhausted from a night without rest of any sort. _Ohhh, what the hell happened? My lower back hurts it feels like it's broken._ A groggy Terry surveyed the scene before him; Emy and the oddtits were lying next to him on the grass without a stitch of clothing on them. The previous night's events came back to him in a rush. _Lust dust is some scary stuff,_ he gathered his and Emy's clothing from around the clearing changing into his spare clothing. Emy stirred and sat up with a bleary expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked as Terry gave Emy her spare dress and panties.

"Her lust dust is what happened." He said tapping the Pokegirl on the head with a pokeball, she disappeared into ball.

"You're going to capture her master?"

"Yeah, I don't quite feel like leaving her behind after that." He released her again after the pokeball confirmed her capture. Looking around still half asleep she spotted Terry and Emy and gave them a sheepish smile. "What's your name?" Terry asked handing her a spare set of Emy's clothes.

Taking the clothes she shook her head at his question "Odd…" she frowned and tried again only repeating the same thing again.

"Must be taming shock. Don't worry It will go away after some time. How about I give you a name?" when she nodded he took some time to think about it, "How does Luna sound? Since we met under that huge full moon." He said placing a hand on her head causing her to smile through the ever present shadow across her face, nodding once more. "By the way I'm Terry and this is Emy." Turning to their destination he spoke up again. "Alright, let's get moving you two."

The three set out once again entering Rusturf tunnel within the hour.

End of chapter 4

Next chapter will have some conflict. Let me know what you liked and what needs to be improved.


	5. Chapter 5: Ron's debt

Chapter 5: Ron's debt

This chapter took a lot longer than I had intended so the promised conflict will be in chapter six

Inside Rusturf tunnel. The dimly lit tunnel meandered through the mountain side connecting Rustboro to Verdanturf the tunnel started as a natural path through the mountain but was later widened to accommodate people wishing to travel to between the two towns. The roughly hewn path was littered with small stones and gravel creating an almost natural appearance to the manmade structure. Large rocks and small boulders lined the path placed and shifted by burrowing rock Pokegirls both feral and domestic, the former for a mischievous reason or for a lack of care, and the latter to clear and mark the main path. Multiple paths branched off of the main walkway, most of these end in dead ends for amateur excavators or loop back to the path in some manner or another. The main path was the only to path to feature a dim lighting system with large gaps between lights, bright enough for travelers yet dim enough it would not harm or disturb the tunnel's natural population.

The three of them traveled down the path with Luna in front leading them with her better lowlight vision. Emy shivered as if she were cold holding tight onto Terry's arm making it difficult for him to walk. She kept on shifting around sensitive to each little noise.

"Emy are you scared on the dark?" She looked up at him and nodded meekly. "But your fine when we make camp."

"It's not just the dark," she said shivering again, "outside is warm and open and there are plants around, in here there is nothing and it feels closed in and cold."

"It's alright we'll see the sun again once we leave." Terry said putting his hand on her shoulder. Luna upfront was glancing back giving them sad longing looks that pulled at Terry's heartstrings. He held out his free hand to her telling her come to his other side. What could be seen of Luna's face lit up in a shy smile. "How are you holding up, Luna?"

"I'm okay," She said leading them by a step holding onto Terry's arm causing him to stoop into an odd posture because of their difference in heights. "I enjoy the dark, too much sun makes me feel light headed and sick. I actually lived in this cave for a while."

"Really?" _Her taming shock wore off quickly, that's good._ Terry thought to himself. "Where did you stay in the tunnel?"

"Around~" she stretched out the word as she looked for the familiar formations that were once her temporary home. "Here. I stayed in this tunnel during the day. It was the quietest of all the tunnels here." She happily guided Terry and Emy to the entrance. Deep in the tunnel they heard a high pitched scream echo out from the tunnel they stood in.

"What was that?" The three exchanged glances as they peered into the darkened tunnel. The drumming sound of someone running away as fast as they could, fill the tunnel. Down the in the darkness of the tunnel the figure of a young man came into view from behind one of the bends.

"Look out!" Charging at them the young man shouted motioning for them to move out of the way. Emy and Luna jumped to opposite sides of the tunnel unintentionally stretching Terry in between them.

"W-wait girls! Let me go! Let me g-oouufu!" the young man barreled straight into Terry's chest as Emy and Luna held him still knocking the wind out of him. He was ripped out of his Pokegirl's hands from the young man's momentum, there was dull thump as the two tumbled back down the path in a dazed heap.

"Master"/"Terry!" Emy and Luna ran to their tamer's side as he staggered up to his feet, they supported him as he regained his balance. "We're sorry master, are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" he held his head with his eyes spinning. "Please stop moving around so much, and when did you two learn double team?"

A groan from the young man caught their attention. He was a stocky person around an inch or two shorter than terry bringing him to almost six feet tall. He was not bulging with muscles but it was easy to tell he was strong just looking at him. He wore a head lamp just under his short cropped brown hair. A heavy work shirt was tied around his waist revealing a white tank top stained in sweat from his hurried escape. His heavy denim pants were tucked into the tops of his leather work boots, with a hand towel sticking out of his back pocket. His youthful face was clean shaven. He sat up off of the ground and held his head in his hands groaning from the pain in it.

"Ron!" A high pitched voice echoed from the tunnel accompanied by the flapping sound of wings. Flying out of the tunnel at full speed and straight into the young man was a small Pokegirl. She was covered from head to toe in a short bluish black coat, with leathery wings sprouting from her shoulders in pace of arms. A patch of darker blue hair reached down to her shoulders. Even standing she was barely taller than her master's sitting position only reaching a total of four feet four inches tall. A black tube top reached from just under her wings to half way down her midriff covering her full b-cup breasts, a pair of dark shorts designed with flying Pokegirls in mind completed her outfit. The golbutt fussed over Ron as he got up off the ground.

"I'm okay Lily." He ruffled the Pokegirl's hair to reassure her.

"Are you two alright?" Terry walked over giving Ron a hand as the other tamer steadied himself.

"Don't worry I'm made of some pretty sturdy stuff." Ron proclaimed proudly pounding a fist against his chest.

"What were you running from?"

He blanched as loud, heavy, and angry stomps filled the tunnel they stood in. "uh… that" the source of the noise closed in on them from the branch Ron and Lily just came from. Thundering into view was a very big and very pissed off gravelgal. She stood an imposing five foot eleven. Thick rock plating covered her tan and gray skin like armor indicating the wealth of minerals in the tunnel. Short brown hair stuck out from under the plating on her head, which sat above her normally stoic eyes. At the moment those same eyes burned angrily. She didn't have a single stitch of clothing on her instead the rock plating acted as covering enough for her athletic body. The plating was thickest around her hands and feet, it covered her c-cup breasts in place of a proper shirt extending to below her waist. The source of her agitation was most likely from the pick axe wedged in between her shoulder blades where she could not reach. Terry turned to Ron only to find an empty space where he was standing only a few seconds ago. Looking back to see the enraged Pokegirl charging down the tunnel with little care that he was standing in the way, he quickly took Emy's and Luna's hands and took off after Ron's retreating back.

The gravelgal raised her fist and threw a punch in their direction; pieces of her armor flew off into to a spray directed at the two tamers and their Pokegirls. Most struck harmlessly against the walls, but Terry, Emy, and Luna were pelted with sharp debris causing them to stumble. Lily turned and flapped her wings as hard as she could creating a powerful gust to blow most of the shards away, but a larger fist sized piece flew through the gust undeterred striking Ron squarely in the back of the head, and knocked him down.

"Ron!" Lily quickly returned to her tamer's side, hovering over him defending him against the charging gravelgal.

"Emy! Luna! Stop her!" Terry shouted his order as took up a position next to Lily. Emy struck out with bullet seed from the rock Pokegirl's right, while Luna ducked to her other side releasing a purple powder from her flower. The gravelgal reacted faster than her size suggested possible deflecting the seeds off her armor leaving shallow scratches, curling herself into a ball the armor on her back and sides shot out at a high velocity throwing the two grass types against the walls. "Girls!" Terry shouted in panic. They quickly gained their footing having suffered minimal damage thanks to their type advantage, as the feral's armor grew back over her.

"Back off and attack from a distance." The gravelgal stood up and turned to the new threat presented by Emy and Luna, her face noticeably red from inhaling a bit of Luna's poison powder. Emy lashed out with vinewhip to keep her opponent at a safe distance. The Pokegirl was undeterred as she continued forward deflecting the vines off her thick armor, raised her fist again intending to use stone spray again. "Luna use leaf shield!" Luna jumped in front of Emy leaves extended off of her circling around the two of them in a protective corona deflecting the rocks harmlessly away from them.

_She's too strong._ Terry thought to himself as the rock Pokegirl ended her attack. "Emy use leech seed try to weaken her. Luna put her to sleep." His two Pokegirls quickly nodded jumped back into the fray. Emy launched a spray of pebble sized seeds into the air catching the rock Pokegirl's attention, as they arced down onto the gravelgal sprouting instantly on contact; Luna rushed in trying to use the opening. Before Luna was able to release her attack the feral dove in landing on her side and caught Luna into a crushing hold. "No!" Emy shouted and lashed out at the gravelgal with vinewhip aiming at her face and arms trying to get the rock Pokegirl off of her harem sister. In a desperate attempt to free herself Luna released a blue powder into the face of the gravelgal and dig her roots into the cracks of her thinning armor. Try to blow the powder away the feral Pokegirl released another all direction stone spray, Luna screamed in pain as some of her roots were severed by the spray. The combined effects of Emy's leech seed and Luna's sleep powder finally caught up to her grasp on Luna finally slackened allowing the harrowed grass Pokegirl to escape as the feral fell asleep. The sprouts from Emy's seeds withering as she ended her skill.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Terry instantly rushed over to her picking her up off the ground. Emy rushed over to attend to her injured sister. When Luna gave a weak cough instead of a reply Terry dug through his breast pocket and brought out a small potion vial. Tilting her head back Terry poured the light pink fluid into her mouth causing her to cough as it went down her throat. "How do you feel?"

"Like a gravelgal sat on me." She said with her voice strained, smiling up at his worried face.

Terry let out a short relieved laugh, "Right, stupid question." Relief flooded his voice as a smile spread across his face, he was just happy knowing she was still conscious. Emy breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto her rear; something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She gasped as she saw the gravelgal struggling up to her knees. Terry swore under his breath and reached for an empty pokeball, only to find that his pack and extra balls were gone. Spotting his lost pack behind the feral with his spare pokeballs scattered across the ground where Ron had knocked him down. He leaned forward putting himself between Luna and the rock Pokegirl. A flash of red lit up the tunnel; Terry looked up from his position and saw the gravelgal disappear into a pokeball leaving only the pickaxe behind. Shaking twice it flashed red signaling that the Pokegirl had been captured, Ron walked over with his hand towel pressed against his head and picked her and the pickaxe up.

"Thanks for saving my ass." He said extending his free hand to Terry helping him up off the ground after Terry returned Luna to her pokeball in order to let her rest. Ron handed Terry the ball containing the gravelgal.

"No I think you should keep her." Terry simply said giving the ball back to him.

"But your girls were the one who defeated her. And you saved me," His surprise clearly showing up on his face. "If it wasn't for you…"

Terry held up a hand to stop him. "It was you who ultimately threw the ball and caught her so she is registered to you. Besides I don't think I can handle a rock type."

"If you say so. But at least let me repay you somehow. " He rubbed the back of his neck thinking about the matter. "Ah, I know." He suddenly spoke up snapping his fingers, "You're heading to Verdanturf Town right? I'll buy you all a drink there, okay!"

"Well I don't know." Terry scratched his head trying to think of a polite way to turn him down.

Ron jumped over to Terry's side latching his arm around Terry's shoulders catching him in a friendly and jostling hold. "Come on it'll be fun, brother." He announced loudly pulling Terry along with him as he headed down the path to Verdanturf Town.

"I'm sorry. Ron can get a little enthusiastic about his debts to others." Lily said coming up to float next to Emy as they joined their tamers.

"Don't worry about it. We were heading to Verdanturf anyway, besides the more the merrier, right?" Emy said just happy enough knowing they were going to leave the dark tunnel. Up ahead still holding onto Terry, Ron talked nonstop about his home town.

Leaving the tunnel they were greeted with a picturesque view of Verdanturf town expanding out in front of them. Verdanturf is nestled in between the mountain range and the central plains. The small town exuded an aura of peace and calm, famous for the healing properties and purity of its air. The pokecenter and pokemart were located next to the exit of Rusturf Tunnel. While there was no official gym located there, Verdanturf did possess a contest hall for Pokegirl pageants. Half of the facilities at the hall were devoted to the actual contest stage, while the other half was a half spa half resort for contestants, locals, and tourists alike.

Without stopping to take in the view the four of them headed straight into the pokecenter. Terry immediately stepped up to the counter setting Luna's ball onto the counter and addressed the Nurse Joy.

"I need a healing cycle. She was badly injured by a gravelgal." His distress clear in his voice.

"Okay sir. Please have a seat while we prepare it. Would you like to heal your other Pokegirls as well?" Terry turned to Emy seeing her shake her head, he simply says no thank you to her question. The Nurse Joy disappeared into the medical room behind the desk usually reserved for serious to life threatening injuries. Ron walked up to the counter after she reappeared, and requested a healing cycle and to rent a tamer's room for him and his new gravelgal. He disappeared down the hall way after making Terry promise to stick around and meet up with him after Luna gets out.

Sitting in the waiting area Terry kept looking back and forth between the clock and the medical room chewing on his lip. Emy rested against Terry's shoulder twisting and untwisting the vines in her hair looking up every now and again at the medical room then to her tamer.

"You're a new tamer aren't you?" Terry and Emy nearly jumped out of their skins when the Nurse Joy spoke up behind them. "You don't have to be so worried." She said suppressing a giggle at their reactions. "It looked worse than it actually was. All she suffered were a few bruises and a lack of air causing her to pass out for a second. She would have been fine after a short rest in a patch of soil and some moonlight. She'll be released in about twenty minutes."

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding Terry and Emy thanked the Nurse Joy before she left. They both visibly relaxed after hearing the news. Turning to each other they laughed a little at how they panicked over nothing.

"I'm glad Luna's going to be okay." She rested her head back onto his shoulder as they both relaxed. They stayed like that or sometime before Emy spoke up again. "We need to stop by the store and buy Luna some clothes before set out again." Terry just nodded his head, "and a bath." She said wrinkling her nose. Terry sniffed his shirt collar and made a face, "Your right."

"In that case I have a great idea." A familiar deep voice spoke up behind them. Looking up they caught sight of Ron's face hanging over them. Terry and Emy stood up and turned around to face Ron. He stood there with a friendly smile on his face; Lily was standing next to him, while his new gravelgal stood behind him with her face still slightly red. "We should stop by the contest hall." He continued, "I'll pay for it."

"Well… we don't want to cost you guys too much." Terry offered a flimsy excuse.

"Don't worry about that, it's not that expensive, besides it will sunset in a couple hours."

"Why don't we take him up on his offer?" Emy suggested, causing Terry to give in. A Nurse Joy walked up to them with Luna trailing behind her, handing Terry her pokeball she announced Luna fit to leave.

"Sorry to have made you worry" Looking up at Terry and Emy meekly. "But thank you for that," giving them a shy smile.

"It's okay," Terry placed a hand on her shoulder. Telling her about their plans to stay in town for another day they separated from Ron and his Pokegirls. Terry headed out to the Pokemart to buy Luna a set of clothes for her, while Ron made overnight reservations for Terry, Emy, and Luna at the pokecenter. Inside the pokemart Terry left Emy in charge of picking out clothes for Luna, while he stocked up on the consumable supplies.

Emy announced that Luna was ready to show Terry what she picked out; it took some coaxing to get her out of the changing room. Stepping out of the changing room Luna displayed the clothes Emy chose for her. She wore a lush green short sleeve dress that extended down to her knees, splitting in three in a leaf like fashion when it reached past her hips. Under the dress she wore a pair of dark green pants that ended above her feet.

"You look cute." Terry said in appreciation causing her to shift in embarrassment, a light pink showing through the shading on her cheeks. She muttered a barely audible thank you. Paying for their items and leaving they met up with Ron and his girls outside of the contest hall.

The hall was a grand two story building situated close to the mountain slope, outside the simple elegant architecture separated it from the relaxed small town feel of the rest of the Verdanturf. Inside the hall it possessed the same style of lobbies found in expensive hotels, one side led to the actual hall while the other led to the more resort styled half. The contest hall had two doorways one leading backstage for participants, with the other leading to the performance stage and audience seating. The contest hall featured portraits of the past contest winners from beauty to sex to the battle exhibition contests. Each of the contests were further divided into competitions among Pokegirls of the same type. Opposite of the contest hall was the resort; usually drawing in numerous people during tourist seasons currently it was in the middle of the off season. Within the resort it featured beauty parlors targeted towards rich older clientele, spas and hot springs for vacationers, and sports courts open for the locals.

Ron approached the front desk and bought six walk in reservations for the hot springs. Separating they headed into the changing rooms the six of them and used the complimentary showers provided in the changing rooms before stepping out into the tamers only section of the hot springs in rented bathing suits and towels. The sun had just disappeared behind the Mountain range, while still bright enough to be called day the sky was rapidly approaching dusk. The springs were situated up on the mountain side overlooking the rest of the contest hall, with a breath taking view of the town. The actual springs were enclosed in with natural rock flooring, with a warm mud bath set next to them for Pokegirls sensitive to water. Terry, Ron and Lily headed for the springs while Emy, Luna, and Ron's gravelgal headed for the mud bath.

Entering the springs Ron dropped his towel off of his shoulder revealing a large bruise across his ribs.

"Ouch, did that happen in the tunnel?" Terry asked out of concern.

"No, that happened while I was taming Terra." He said pointing his thumb over to his new gravelgal, and wincing when the hot water reached the bruise on his ribs as he entered the hot springs.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Not too much, thanks to my blood gift it was nothing more than a bruise."

"Which blood gift is it?" Terry asked accepting a complementary drink from an attendant walking by.

"Toughness," He said pounding a fist against his chest. "My mother is a galem, I'm about three times tougher than the average person, but that is about it. I didn't get her strength though." He said accepting his own drink from the attendant as she left. "So even though I could have survived a couple of blows from Terra I could not go toe to toe against her, so I had to run away in the end."

"Speaking of which, why was she so pissed to begin with, aren't gravelgals known to be extremely calm and stoic?"

"Well… I was in the tunnel digging for precious stones, and where she was had a large deposit of minerals. Apparently she was there for the same thing, and I, uh, kind of mistook her for apart of the wall. My pickaxe got stuck in her back where she couldn't reach causing her a lot of pain." He looked over at Terra with an apologetic and embarrassed look.

"So, what about you?" Ron said seeking to change the subject, "what blood gifts do you have?"

"I have none." Terry answered simply. "My mother was a pureblood."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry." In some regions being a pureblooded human was looked down upon usually seen as being inferior to someone with Pokegirl heritage.

"It's alright. My mother came from a very anti-Pokegirl rights family. My father on the other hand, is a part of the proPokegirl rights movement, and has multiple normal types that don't pass on any gifts in his bloodline. My grandfather disowned her when she announced that she was going to marry my father."

"It sounds like a real life a real life version of Wankspear's play. You even have a chikotit as your Pokegirl."

"Heh, your right, but with a different ending." Terry chuckled at that, feeling the alcohol building up from the drinks the attendants kept bringing.

Behind the two tamers as they spoke, Emy, Luna, and Terra were sitting in the mud bath, with only Terra truly relaxing, Emy and Luna did not know how to face their former opponent. Still chewing on a flake of mica she picked up along the way Terra pointed at Luna and motioned for her to come over to her, causing the plant Pokegirl to jump nervously. She timidly scooted over to the bigger and stronger Pokegirl. When she was next to her Luna started as she felt Terra pet the petals of her flower.

"There… there…" she said soothingly petting Luna, clearly noticing how nervous she was. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I broke your roots…" She said in her slow steady speech, moving from petting Luna's flower to her hair roots.

"It's okay," Luna looked up at her feeling shy from the rough petting and the attention. Emy breathed a sigh of relief knowing that there were no lingering bad feelings between them.

"You two are… strong… together." Emy smiled at the compliment and expressed her thanks, the rock Pokegirl simply nodded in return. Their conversation trailed off as the three of them watched the sky darken and the street lights turn on, until the wind stirred Luna's petals along with her reserve of powder within them creating a sweet smell around them. "…You smell good." Terra said catching a bit of the scent in the air, her face started to redden.

Terry and Ron had finished off three and four complimentary glasses respectively. "How are you enjoying the springs?" Lily asked Terry while sitting on the edge with only her legs in the springs.

"They're nice. I especially like the rules," he gestured at the rules posted on the other side with his half emptied cup. "I like how the first rule is _No Taming in the springs_." he grinned with his face red from the strong drinks.

"Ha ha, well since this place is a clothing optional spring, too many young tamer got too excited at their Pokegirls showing too much skin." Ron said joyfully. _He must be a happy drunk._ Terry thought to himself. "Hey listen," he said suddenly pulling Terry close with one arm, _And someone with zero personal space!_ "I just got an idea how about we exchange contact numbers, and if I find anything good you'll be the first one I tell about it. What do you say?"

"Uh, I'll think about it." He said trying to extract himself from Ron's iron grip.

"Okay that's enough," Lily said landing on Ron's wide shoulders saving Terry. "I'm cutting you off. You get too friendly when you drink," causing Ron to give a sheepish apology. The three of them sat in silence for a while longer before Terry spoke up again.

"I think it's time to call it a day," Terry said finishing off his drink and pointing over at Terra and Luna with the empty glass, "or Terra is going to start taming Luna, breaking rule number one." Over at the mud bath Terra had started nuzzling Luna after getting hit by an unintentional cloud of lust dust, causing Luna to laugh and giggle from the tickling sensation.

After breaking the two up they changed and left the springs. Terry, Emy, and Luna left after exchanging numbers with Ron, heading to the pokecenter.

The room they reserved was capable of holding up to two tamers plus their Pokegirls, containing two sets of beds, a small bathroom, a coffee pot sitting on top of a mini fridge, a small dresser, closet and a set of double doors leading outside. Once inside their rented room it was not long before the sounds of sleep filled the room.

_In the Champion's room of the Pokegirl League Hall Terry and Emy square off against the current champion, Steven's last girl. _

"_Emy use solar beam!" Charging up she unleashed a blast straight into her opponent. No longer able to battle she collapsed and the official called the match with Terry and all six of his girls being named the winners. _

"_We did it!" Emy jumped up onto him and threw a fist straight into his jaw._

Jarring him awake he sat up and quickly realized it to be dream. *sigh* _only the fist was real._ He looked over at Emy's awkward sleeping posture while rubbing his jaw. She had managed to work herself over to the opposite side of him before turning over and throwing a light fist into his chin interrupting his dream. Getting out of the bed for a drink of water he noticed that Luna was not sleeping in the bed with them. Terry found her outside sitting in front of the double doors. Opening the doors quietly he walked up behind her and held out the mineral water, he grabbed along with his own drink, in front of her catching her attention.

"Terry? I thought you were asleep." She said accepting the water from him as he was sitting down next to her.

"I was, until Emy socked me in the jaw." He answered taking a drink from his water. "She's actually a pretty fitful sleeper. Anyway what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just moon gazing." She looked back up at the moon resting her arms on her knees.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." She nodded at his words. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time gazing at the moon before Terry spoke up again watching how the moonlight fell across her. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Startled by his sudden compliment, she inhaled sharply taking in some of her water and choking on it. "Really?" she looked down towards her feat with a slight rosy color creeping into what could be seen in her face.

"Yes anyone would be captivated by you right now."

"I don't really like being the center of attention."

"Do you like it when I look at you?" She simply nodded as her answer. "Then that is all that matters, right?" He placed his arm across her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

With her flower directly under his face he could smell her sweet sent along with the distinctive fragrance of lust dust. He could feel his pulse quicken, as he became aware of her body pressed against him. Her shapely hips so close to him she was almost sitting in his lap, her meager chest brushing against him as she shifted and breathed in. He held her chin gently with two fingers facing her toward him and placed a kiss on her lips that quickly grew deeper as both of their hunger grew for more. Terry's tongue chasing her own, as his hands began to rove from her head to her chest. Breaking their kiss to breathe he reached around to her back unzipping her dress. Her own hands reaching up and tugged on his shirt removing it for him. Tossing his shirt off to the side and quickly forgetting it, she planted kisses on his chest trailing down his stomach. Pulling at his belt she quickly removed it and along with his pants she tossed it off to the side to join his discarded shirt. Terry pulled at her dress taking it off of her at let it fall into a heap next to them leaving her in only her dark green pants. Running his hands up and over her full hips and admired her body. As she timidly covered her small breast with her hands, he ran a finger across her waist band ending at the button. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants removing them and revealing her damp panties. He ran a finger over her slit playing with her through her panties causing her to tremble and grab onto his shoulders.

"Do you like that," he whispered to her as she panted in his ear. Continuing to rub and lightly pinch her clit causing her to shiver more.

"Wait," she panted, standing up she removed her panties and pushed him onto his back. Sitting on his chest she gazed entranced at the tent he had formed in his boxers. Removing his last piece of clothing gripping his manhood in one hand she brought her head in closer until he could feel her breath on him. Not wanting to leave everything up to her, Terry lifted himself and delved into her lower flower filling his mouth with her grassy taste and smell. Luna moaned as Terry's tongue traveled up and down leaving nowhere untouched and paying close attention to her clit, she turned her focus to pleasing him as well. Kissing the tip of his cock she started with licks focused on the end lapping up his precum. She began to stroke her hand up and down his shaft as she took him into her mouth causing him to moan his pleasure into her pussy. Reaching up Terry spread her open allowing him to focus on her clit as he pushed two fingers into her, making her moan with him still her mouth. She licked all around him as she moved her head up and down his shaft causing him to start to twitch in her mouth. She picked up her pace as he increased his own pace; he lightly pinched and rolled her clit with his fingers, as he licked at her entrance.

"Luna! I'm about to cum." His whole body tensed as he exploded into her mouth, she continued to milk him until the end of his orgasm, keeping his member up and restoring it to full readiness. Resting for a moment as she crawled off of him she leaned her chest against the ground and presented herself to him rubbing her clit in anticipation.

"Please, hurry Terry." She begged him inflaming his lust once more. Guiding himself to her lower lips he rubbed against her making her whimper as the teasing sensation moved across her clit. Terry placed one hand on her hips as he guided himself into her with the other. She gasped as he pushed his full length into her, her walls trembled a little and grabbed onto the foreign body entering her.

"Are you ready?" When she nodded, he began to move slowly in long stokes enjoying how she coiled around him. She breathed out harshly and tightened around him each time his hips met hers. He continued with his tortuously slow movements, pulling back until he was just barely in her only to thrust back into her fast each time causing her to moan impatiently.

"Harder… please do it harder," she begged him in between pants. Happy to indulge her request, he changed the motions of his thrusts. He leaned forward placing a hand next to her shoulder to support himself, he changed from the previous long strokes to shorter faster ones. He moved himself deeper in her as his short fast thrusts caused his hips to smack into hers shaking her well rounded ass. He slipped his hand under her lightly pinching and rolling her nipple as he leaned further seeking out her lips with his own. He sealed her lips as she moaned out her pleasure quickly deepening the kiss as she sought out his tongue. Releasing her nipple he trailed his hand downward to play with her clit.

"Terry… I'm cumming, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too," he panted feeling his body tense. Luna dug tracts into the ground with her fingers as she felt the intense spasms of her orgasm courses through her. He came a moment later filling her with his seed as her tunnel clamped down on him. Panting and shaking from their exertion sat in a comfortable silence together resting for a moment as Terry had his arm around her holding her close to him with Luna leaning against him in a daze.

"I think it is time to go to bed," Terry spoke up after they had rested for some time Terry and Luna stood up and gathered their discarded clothing and headed inside as they dressed for bed. Crawling into the bed all three of them were sharing the two of them took care not to wake up Emy.

End of chapter 5

As always tell me what you liked and what you didn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Mauville city

Chapter 6: Mauville city

Terry awoke when first rays of the new day entered the pokecenter's room as it filled with the smells of brewing coffee. Sitting up he found that Emy had already woke up and was sitting next to the coffee pot blowing on a paper cup in her hands with a second and third next to her still steaming.

"Good morning," she greeted Terry with a smile as bright as the morning. Holding out a cup to him she asks, "Do you want some coffee, I just brewed it." She handed him a dish containing creamer and sugar.

"Thank you." He accepted the dish, "What time did you wake up?" he said stifling a yawn and sitting down next to her.

"About thirty minutes ago, when do you think we should get ready to leave?"

"We'll leave after Luna wakes up." Grabbing a small pastry from their food stores he asked, "You're not going to eat?"

"No, I usually get enough nutrients from the sun." He simply nodded; finishing the pastry he stood up and walked over to the bed to wake up Luna.

"Luna. It's time to wake up." He tapped her foot a couple times, after getting no reaction he moved up to her shoulder. "Hey… Luna. It's time to get up." She dug her face deeper into the pillow at his prodding, mumbling something into it. "Come on, we need to get going." He said leaning in.

"Too bright." She complained into her pillow turning away from the sunlight. "Let me sleep another eight hours."

"But that would make it sunset." She muttered exactly into her pillow. "I'm afraid we can't do that." She groaned into her pillow after hearing that, Terry considered his options for a moment. "Would you like to rest in your ball until the sunsets again and then I can take you out again?" she only nodded her head to let him know that she agreed with his proposal. Returning her to the pokeball, he and Emy packed up their supplies and checked out at the front desk. Outside they encountered Ron just before before leaving town and heading towards Mauville.

"Hey Terry, Emy, you guys are heading out already?" He said with only Terra in tow.

"Yeah we wanted an early start." Terry answered.

"Hey about what we talked about yesterday, I wanted you to know that I was serious about it. I think you'll really appreciate it, because I have found some evolution stones in that tunnel before. So just think about it okay, brother?"

"Really? Evolution stones?" Terry said showing his surprise. "Okay I'll think about it." After saying their goodbyes Terry and Emy left for Mauville.

Along the well-worn path from Verdanturf to Mauville Terry and Emy walked along in relative peace, as the trees became less dense and the path opened up into the plains before them. With Terry was lost to his thoughts they traveled along the ten hour journey in comfortable silence as Emy was lost in her enjoyment of the sights around them, and was only brought back from her daydream when Terry spoke up suddenly.

"Hey Emy I was thinking…"

"More like brooding." She said filling in the pause, and smiling in his direction.

"Okay brooding over," he said with a short laugh, before putting on a serious expression before continuing, "What do you think about becoming my alpha?" She stopped in her tracks at his sudden proposal with a look of surprise plastered on her face. "Since I now have more than one Pokegirl I have to start thinking about it now."

"That's a big responsibility," taking her time to answer. "Are you sure you want me to be your alpha?" When he nodded at her she broke out into a bright happy smile and jumped into his arms. "Yes." After that she would not let go of his hand as they walked along the path.

As they traveled along the path they came up on a wide one story building sitting in front of a large fenced in meadow, with many different Pokegirl breeds running, or just relaxing around on the grass. On the front of the building was a sign that read _Grandma's Daycare_. On the porch sitting in one of the two rocking chairs was an old man snoring away in a deep sleep. Clothed in baggy ranch clothes he had a blanket over him to keep out the chill of evening air and a wide brimmed hat pulled over his eyes.

"What is this place?" Emy asked Terry while looking up at the simple styled building. Coming closer to inspect the sign, "It seems that it's a daycare for Pokegirls as far as I can tell."

*Snort* "Eh! Who's there?" The old man sat upright startling Terry and Emy. "Eh, is it midnight already?" he kept looking left and right with his hat still over his eyes until Emy walked over and lifted up his hat for him. Revealing a his pinched hawk like face. A dusting of gray hairs coated his chin; he wore his age well giving him a kindly grandfather appearance. "A chikotit? I don't remember anyone leaving us a chikotit."

"That's because she's with me." Terry informed the old man as he rubbed his chin staring intensely at Emy trying to remember her. Looking over at Terry the old man's face lit up into a wide salesman smile.

"Oh a new customer, no wonder I didn't recognize you." Struggling up out of the chair he only batted away Terry and Emy with a weathered and work worn hand when they offered him a hand. "What are your names?"

"I'm Terry and this is Emy, but we're not-"

"Yes yes, I know I know. Come inside, it's too cold to talk business out here." He opened the door and ushered the two inside almost pushing a resistant Terry in after Emy. Inside the building had a welcoming and homey aura to it, immediately off to the right was a large dining table with a bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase in the center, past the table was an open doorway leading into a playroom the sounds of little children and Pokekits playing could be heard from it. In front of them was what appeared to be a reception desk with a computer sitting on the coulter, behind the unmanned desk was a door that appeared to lead out to the meadow.

"Edna! We got a customer!" The old man called out as he shut the door behind them. Coming from the playroom wearing a flour coated apron and wiping her hands on a dish towel was a wizened old woman, her back bowed from her age. Her warm elderly face wrinkled well suggesting that she had aged gracefully from her former beauty.

"Welcome. Come in and sit down." She said offering them a chair at the table. "Harold can you go get them some tea and biscuits and carrots for her." After the old man had disappeared into the playroom Edna spoke up again. "So what can I do for you dear?"

"Well, um we're not actually customers." Emy explained for them.

"Oh in that case let me apologize for Harold, he gets a little carried away when comes to the Daycare." Harold returned with a plate full of sweet biscuits and baby carrots in one hand and a tea set in the other showing remarkable dexterity as he set it down in front of them. "So what were you two doing before Harold pulled you in, if you don't mind me being nosey." She placed cups and saucers down in front of them while Harold served them the black tea with biscuits for Terry and the carrots for Emy.

"Thank you for the tea. We were heading to Mauville from Verdanturf." Terry answered them while Emy snacked on the carrots. "So what is it that you do here? Is this place a ranch or something?" His question brought a proud smile to Harold's face.

"Not exactly," he answered for Edna, "we're actually a daycare for tamers who find themselves with an unexpected Pokekit and who don't want to give up traveling yet. We also offer our services to the townspeople of Mauville, many parents leave their children so they can learn about Pokegirls in a preschool like setting, but we mostly have Pokekits here. We will hold onto them until they reach taming age or until their tamers come back ready to settle down. In most cases the tamer comes back ready to raise them on their own, but if the Pokekit reaches taming age before their tamer comes back we contact them and let them know." He only stopped to take a drink, his love for his work clear in his voice.

"Are you two the only ones working here?"

"No dear, there are too many little ones here to take care of for just the two of us. We have some part time workers here." Edna said as she refilled their tea, "All of the people employed here are familiar with the Kujaku Ranch techniques."

"Kujaku Ranch?" Emy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"There are a series of ranches that belong to the Kujaku family in Jhoto, they're famous for their breeding programs that have produced many beautiful Pokegirls, and for their fair treatment of Pokegirls. Harold and I studied at their ranches for some time before leaving and starting our own daycare center some years back."

"Thank you for the tea and food, but we need to head out before it gets too late." Terry announced standing up and grabbing his pack. "Do you know how far it is to Mauville?"

"Another two hours if you walk, but the sun will set in about half an hour. Would you like to stay here and then leave in the morning?"

"No, but thank you for the offer, I plan to walk through the dark since my other girl has strong night vision."

"May we meet her, dear?" Edna asked.

"Alright," he said complying with the old lady's request, taking out Luna's pokeball, and releasing her. When Luna appeared she stretched and yawned as if she just woke up. "Good after noon Luna. These two are Harold and Edna the owners of the daycare we're in right now." Terry said to explain where they were for Luna's sake. Harold and Edna exchanged greetings with Luna before inviting her to have a seat.

"Oh, dear it looks like some of your roots have been broken. Wait here I have something for you, I'll go get it." with that Edna shuffled as quickly as her ageing body would take her. Returning shortly she came back with a small vial filled with a greenish opaque liquid, and handed it to Luna.

"Thank you, I was worrying about that." Terry said to Harold as Edna explained how to apply it and how soon it would speed up the healing processes for her roots. "How much is it?" Terry asked taking out his wallet.

"No need to pay, just think of it as an old lady's generosity." Harold said motioning Terry to put away his money.

"Thank you again, for the hospitality but we must be leaving now." Terry turned and said a final farewell to Edna and Harold before collecting Emy and Luna, and leaving the daycare. They traveled along the path with Luna in the lead and Terry using his flashlight along the way they spoke to Luna about making Emy the alpha, to which Luna readily agreed to saying that she would support Emy in any way she could. They reached Mauville about two hours later; with only three hours until midnight they immediately entered the pokecenter and rented a room for the night.

Returning from the bathroom after applying the tonic Edna gave her she found Terry still awake with Emy leaning against him asleep.

"What are you doing awake, Terry?" She asked sitting down on his other side.

"We thought that it was unfair for you to be awake only while we're asleep so Emy and I thought about spending the night awake with you, but you can see how that worked out." He whispered not wanting to wake up Emy. "She loses all of her energy as soon as the sun sets, you know." Gently picking Emy up Terry placed her in the bed before sitting back down next to Luna. Within the hour even Terry was starting to nod off, and at Luna's urging did he finally go to sleep next to the sleeping Emy who turned and latched onto him as soon as she felt his warmth from within her dream. Smiling to herself Luna felt happy about what they tried to do; she kissed them both goodnight before heading to bed herself. In the morning Terry found Emy already awake with a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Good morning, master." She said in a cheery voice handing him the coffee with the cream and sugar.

"Morning Emy." he said still groggy from having just woke up accepting the cup with a muddled thank you.

"Are we going to challenge the gym today?" He only nodded as an answer to her question.

"We'll leave after breakfast." Terry stood up and walked over to Luna, "Luna we're going to head out soon. Would you like to rest in the pokeball like yesterday?" At his question she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"No," she shook her head rustling her petals causing a sweet scent to fill the room. "I think I will try to stay awake this time." She got out of bed and headed off to get changed, and merely said no thank you when Terry asked if she wanted some water. Half an hour later they were outside taking in the view of Mauville city.

The bustling city of Mauville was famous for three things, the gym specializing in electric types, Rydel's Cycles, and the most famous of the three the casino simply called The Game Corner. The gym leader was a man named Wattson, whom Terry knew through Norman. Norman and Wattson were both political allies and close friends, usually backing each other politically when it came to pro-Pokegirl rights issues. Although he never spoke to him personally Terry would be able to recognize Wattson on sight. Rydel's Cycles was the city's most famous bike shop producing the highest quality bikes league wide. The newest bike models were on display in front of the shop with more inside. Its owner, Rydel, could be found inside working on his latest model. Mauville's greatest draw bringing in tourists year round, The Game Corner sported a flashy style full of flashing lights and an employee out front to draw people in. the signs out front promising people a good time and the chance to win big.

Heading down the street with Emy and Luna following close behind him through the sparse morning crowd, ahead of them Terry spotted a familiar figure heading towards him from the street opposite of the gym. The portly old man whistled a merry tune while approaching from the other side sported a large white beard covering half of his face, instead of trying to hide his receding hairline with a comb over he instead styled his completely white hair into a point reminiscent of a lightning bolt in the back. He wore a light brown sweater over his dark yellow button down shirt, above cargo pants in a matching shade of yellow. Noticing Terry the man gave him a cheerful wave an hurried his steps to catch up to Terry.

"Terry! How are you doing lad!" he said clapping Terry on the back roughly, clearly showing that time had not dulled his strength nor energy. A huge friendly smile stretched across his face.

"Good morning Leader Wattson." Terry returned Wattson's infectious smile.

"Come on I told you to drop the 'leader', just call me Wattson. So are these two your Pokegirls?" He asked looking over at Emy and Luna. Offering them a hand shake he introduced himself as a friend of Terry's family. "Come inside and we'll catch up." Wattson ushered them into the gym.

The reception area of the gym featured Wattson's emblem behind the reception desk. The Emblem contained a motif of a jolly looking maggiton holding out a mug in a toast. The words _Laughter is The Essence of Life_ scrolled under the motif. The desk was manned by a bored looking ingénue. Past the desk was the training hall. The hall contained a large amount of arcing tesla coils organized to form a maze designed to test challengers before they reach the leader stage. The rest of the hall featured training equipment and sparring rings, most of which was occupied by the gym regulars already. The Leader's stage had the league's emblem set up behind where Wattson would stand during a challenge.

"Welcome back master Wattson." When the four of them entered the gym they were greeted by a woman dipping down into a perfect formal curtsy picking up the hem of her short black and frilled dress trimmed with white lace and cut in a design that emphasized her generous curves. Over her dress she wore a spotless white apron and sitting on her head of glossy black hair was an equally spotless headdress. Straitening herself in an unnatural mechanical motion her perfectly sculpted face was set into a polite smile. She regarded Terry, Emy and Luna with an unreadable expression. Overall there was something off and inhuman about her; upon closer inspection Terry noticed her nearly white irises had lines radiating out from her pupils similar to the shutter on a camera lens. Stunned at the sudden appearance of this doll like person in a maid uniform the three of them didn't snap out of it until Wattson spoke up.

"Thank you Nene, you remember Terry, Norman's son right you haven't seen him for a long time, and these two are his pokegirls Emy and Luna." Wattson said introducing the still stunned grass types. "So today you're a maid? It looks good on you." When he complimented her she broke out into a happy smile and let out an excited "really?!" stopping herself from hugging Wattson she coughed into her fist she tried to get back into character.

Moving out of the reception area they by passed the training hall and entered the leader's office past the leader's stage. Wattson offered the three of them a seat at the couch in the corner, a low table in front of it, and a chair that Wattson sat in. The opposite wall of the office had a floor to ceiling tall bookshelf filled with books on Pokegirl care and research, and with various trinkets that Wattson had collected over his long fifty-eight year long life. At the end opposite of the door sat Wattson's desk which was neatly organized with a stack of papers in the to do box.

"Would you like some tea for your guests, master Wattson?" when he said yes she left to bring back a tea set.

"When did you get a maid?" Terry asked.

"Who? Nene? No she's not a maid, she's my mechdoll. You probably don't remember her since she evolved from her maggieton stage. She's only dressed like that because she likes to dress up in various costumes, last week she was a nurse." Nene returned with the tea set, carefully serving the tea to all of them. They all thanked her as she stepped back still in her maid character. "So Terry I heard from Norman that you are starting you quest to become a harem master. Did you come here to challenge me?"

"Yes I did but that is not my only goal I also hope to help out dad in making his dream come true."

"You're definitely a good son." He said smiling. The door to his office opened again and a short figure bounded in shouting out "Wattson" in childlike glee. Hanging off of Wattson's neck nearly throttling him as she giggled happily was a maggiemite that barely topped five feet tall. The electric Pokegirl had her signature red and blue hair, the two colors were split down the middle, done up into identical ponytails in the shape of a horseshoe magnet on either side. Her skin was a dull metallic gray, with red orbs and blue orbs set into her hands feet corresponding with the two colors in her hair. Four spheres floated around her, each was the size of a baseball with magnets set onto each side of the sphere with a blank eye like spot in between. The spheres jittered through the air with the same energy as their main body. She wore a sleeveless shirt that ended just above a pair cargo shorts. "A-Annie! Your… chocking me!" Wattson chocked out as he was being jerked around by his Pokegirl's considerable weight.

A loud clang like the sound of to heave machines hitting each other resounded out as a second Pokegirl rushed out from doorway and struck Annie on the head dislodging her from Wattson.

"Owww. You're so mean Aurora…" Annie said sulking and sniveling as she crouched down to the floor holding her head.

"You do realize that you could have strangled Commander Wattson let alone break his neck!" The new comer turned to her harem sister and began to scold her.

"It's okay she was just happy to see me, and she just got a little carried away." Wattson said stepping in to stop the lecture. "Terry, Emy, and Luna, these two are Annie a maggiemite, and Aurora a tesslass." Annie jumped up suddenly happy again greeting them energetically, while Aurora turned and gave them a simple good morning while dismissing her armor.

Aurora was a full head taller than Annie and about an inch taller than Wattson. Her skin was a more normal tone when compared to Annie, with a slight tan shading her. Her hair reached all the way down to waist, gradually changing from blond roots to black tips. Her armor was designed to be reminiscent of a modern combat uniform made completely from metal; with her armor dismissed the clothing she wore underneath was revealed. She wore a wore a red t shirt that clung tightly to her emphasizing her full C cup breasts, equally tight black runner's shorts that reached half way down her calf.

"Are they here to challenge us commander?" Aurora asked turning to Wattson.

"Yes, but before that we should take some time to talk and catch up." Turning to address Terry, "How is your father doing?"

"He's been well." Terry said accepting a refill of his cup from Nene. "I know that he has been busy with political discussions between him and Jeffery, the league official from the Petalburg region, so he has been a little stressed out recently."

"Yes he did say something about debating a new law on Pokegirl poaching. "Speaking of which, you're still as passionate about Pokegirl rights as you were when I first met you right?" When Terry answered yes a good natured grin spread across Wattson's face. "Good! You know Terry you remind me of your father a great deal, so I hope you can think of me as a friend just as your father does. So I want to give you a friendly gift." Wattson stood up and rummaged through his desk drawers pulling out a card and offering it to Terry. Terry took the card and looked it over; one side had a magnetic strip while the opposite side was decorated with only the letters VIP.

"What is this for?"

"It's for a special room in the casino. It's an exclusive club that caters to those who have an interest in Pokegirls." When he saw Terry start to hesitate he said, "Think of it as a favor for an old man, I'll never get a chance to use it. Just go to The Game Corner and show this to the big guy standing next to the door in the back of casino."

"Alright we'll try it out. Come on Emy and Luna." He said getting up motioning for his girls to come with him.

"Sorry Terry but it's a men only club, so just leave Emy and Luna here and have some fun, they'll meet you here when you come back." Hearing that Terry felt uncomfortable about leaving Emy and Luna behind to have fun by himself, but he did not want to insult Wattson by saying no.

After Terry left a dark and serious look passed over Wattson's face before he turned to Emy and Luna. "How would you two like to go out with us and buy something?"

Terry took in the sights of the casino as he entered it. The inside immediately opened up into large room sectioned off by game types. The overhead lights were low to create a relaxed atmosphere while drawing the eye to the flashing lights of the games at the same time. The casino was always busy no matter what time of day. At the back wall was a counter set into the wall where players can go to exchange cash for chips to play or to exchange their winnings for money or promotional items. To the right of the cashier was a large bouncer type standing next to a closed door slowly looking back and forth across the casino.

_That must be the "big guy"_ Terry thought as he approached the man. Showing him the card the bouncer nodded at Terry and pointed at a card reader on the lock of the door. Terry slid the card through and walked in.

Inside, the lounge like room gave off a high class aura. A bar was set up in the far corner with a stoic looking bartender currently serving up a drink to an important looking customer. The opposite wall featured a large plane glass window that reached from the ceiling to half way down to the floor, at the moment it was curtained off. In the center there were four luxurious leather chairs, and a two seat couch in the middle in middle of the chairs; all of them faced the glass in a half moon shape each with a small occasional table in between each on the right for placing a drink on while someone was sitting there. Behind the chairs and couch were cabaret tables without any seating reserved for quiet conversation. There were very few people in the lounge, a total of five including the bartender, the important man at the bar, one well-dressed man and a more casual man standing at the cabaret tables were deep in conversation, and a final man wearing a suit was sitting in one of the leather chairs sipping from an old fashioned tumbler.

When Terry entered all eyes turned towards him for a moment before they each turned back to what they were doing before he entered, except for the man sitting on the leather chair, who continued to appraise Terry. Standing up he walked over to speak with Terry.

"Welcome," He said offering Terry a firm handshake, "You must be a new member, my name is Harper."

"Thank you, I'm Terry." He said taking Harper's hand. Harper was a person who from his very posture to the look in his eye said he came from money and a better standing than Terry. He wore an impeccable ten thousand dollar suit; despite his taciturn outward appearance his voice carried a cold business man's charm.

"You're a Tamer, right?" He asked while guiding Terry over to the leather chairs, after they were both seated he signaled the bar tender to bring over a drink for Terry.

"Ah, yes how did you know?" Terry accepted the drink from bar tender with a polite thank you.

"Your apparel, the only people who come here are either rich high society types, or tamers such as yourself. Tell me you wouldn't have by chance brought your Pokegirls with you?" When Terry told he did not, Harper simply said, "That's a shame. Listen I would like-" he was interrupted by the man at the bar clearing his throat and standing up and introducing himself as the host for the evening.

"Gentlemen," he said causing all of them to turn towards him. "I would like to direct your attention to the stage, it is time for a match." As he said that the curtains behind the glass opened and revealed a large stage meant for Pokegirl battles. On the stage were two Pokegirls, a Dao and a golden elf, standing on opposite ends of the stage getting ready to fight. The Dao easily reached a full six feet tall; her well-toned body could easily be seen through the light unrestrictive clothing she wore. Her hair was cut to shoulder length and tied back in a loose tail. She held her blade in front of her in a two handed style. The golden Elf on the opposite end was only five foot six, with her own hair reaching down past her shoulders and glowed with a golden aura. She wore minimal clothes that showed off her bronze skin, along with her impressive curves. At the sound of a buzzer the two of them immediately charged forward into the fight.

"Is this an exhibition match?" Terry asked Harper. To which the high class man simply responded with a vague "something like that." The bar tender approached them with a small bowl in his hand.

"Please place your bets." _Bets? I don't think it's legal to bet on Pokegirl matches._ Terry thought to himself as Harper placed some money on the Dao. With both looking at him Terry placed some money on the Dao also. The match ended a minute later with the golden elf as the winner.

"It would seem that the winner of the bet was Mr. Price has won the bets." The host announced as the bartender gave the money to the casually dressed man in the back he continued, "It is now the auction portion of the match." _What?_ Terry had a confused look on his face.

End of chapter 6

See you next week. Please let me know what was good and what was not.


	7. Chapter 7: a simple deception

Chapter 7: A simple deception

Terry was standing in the doorway to Wattson's office when Emy noticed him.

"Welcome back master, did you have fun at the club?" she happily greeted him wearing a maid costume similar to Nene's. Terry's brain couldn't register that, he only looked straight at Wattson.

"Excuse me Emy, but I need to speak with Leader Wattson for a moment." He took long angry strides to Wattson crossing the large office in a matter of seconds.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned by the look on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" Terry practically shouted at Wattson when he turned to greet Terry. "What kind of _club_ was that?!"

"Terry what's wrong? What happened?" Emy walked up and grabbed Terry's arm growing even more concerned while Luna approached him unsure of what to do.

Wattson merely smiles, "I take it you didn't like club."

"Di-didn't like it?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Emy and Luna were shocked they had never heard their tamer use language harsher than "hell," they were shocked greater by what they heard next. "They were auctioning off Pokegirls like pieces of furniture! How could anyone like that?!"

"That's a good reaction, lad." Said calmly as he sat down behind his desk and started to rummage through his drawers looking through the papers there.

"Hey don't ignore me, and what do you mean by 'good reaction?'" His voice lowered despite his anger rising again.

"I mean that I like how angry you get over this, and that you should. We've been having a problem with these criminals for a very long time. I've been trying to get these guys arrested for such a long time, but to no avail."

"Why haven't you been able to arrest them if you know what they're doing?" Terry asked as his anger finally drained from him.

"Take a look at this." He handed Terry an official document. On it was the report of an anonymous tip claiming that the illegal sale and violation of Pokegirl rights were taking place in the back of the casino. "We could not verify anything of what is on the report with hard evidence. All we have are eyewitness accounts and this tip which, sadly, does not make for a strong case." He sighed wearily, "Every time we tried to some evidence with a raid, they would clear everything incriminating out and just embarrass us, and when we tried sting operations the officer was always found out. We've begun to suspect there is a mole in the police force tipping them off. To top it all off the mayor pain in my ass as well."

"The mayor?" terry asked as he handed the report back to Wattson.

"Yeah he's just an appointed official from the league that likes to get in the way, and is exactly happy with the Pro-Pokegirl movement. Our league may not be the worse when it comes to Pokegirl rights but we're still leagues away from what your father and I would like to see. So lad now that you know that something which hurts your dream is happening, what are you going to do?"

"I want to stop them of course; I can't just leave them to auction off Pokegirls as if they were property."

"Now that's an answer I would expect from Norman's son." He said ginning in approval. "Listen closely lad, because this is important."

…

Leaving Wattson's office he returned Emy and Luna as he prepared himself for what he needed to do; going over the plan in his head multiple times. As Terry left the Pokegirl gym he was stopped by an officer Jenny. Standing at six feet tall she looked Terry in the eye with an unwavering gaze as she greeted him. Her sea green eyes were set into a determined gaze. Her light blue hair was tied back into a short ponytail that splayed out into a sunburst fashion past her tie. She wore a short brimmed cap with the Mauville police district medal featured in the middle of it. Her uniform fit well over her c cup breasts and gently curved hips.

"Hello, are you Terry?" she offered him a hand as he nodded his head. "I'm Justine. Leader Wattson called and informed me that you're going to help us take down that group working with Team Rocket in the back of The Game Corner." She led Terry halfway to the casino, "When your inside speak with the host, David, and tell him that you have a Pokegirl to sell, the rest will be up to you. Just make sure that he takes the ball."

"Okay… um, will I be wearing anything like a wire or something?" Terry asked as he fidgeted back and forth, going over what he was going to say to them when he entered.

"No they have some sensors that pick them up, so you'll be going solo on this one." She added with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry too much, you will do just fine, besides they're usually too blinded by greed to notice anything. Now it's time for you to get going." She gave him a reassuring pat on the back before pushing him along the road to casino.

Terry wasted no time wandering through the casino floor as he headed straight to the club door and presented his card to the bouncer once again he terry a short welcome back as Terry quickly entered the club. Once inside Terry scanned through the patrons looking for the man named David. The two men Terry saw before were still at the cabaret tables deep in conversation again, looking closer he noticed that the casual man was actually a tamer with a pokeball on the table in front of him. Harper was not in the club, but two other men had taken his seat at the couch. He spotted the previous host in the same spot at the bar as last time.

"Excuse me," Terry spoke in a low voice approaching him, "I'm looking for a man named David."

"You found him." The man turned around to face him appraising Terry as he spoke, "What can I do for you?" He leaned back with a fresh drink in his hand. His hair was gelled back as if he mistook himself for a model; he paired his expensive suit along with an equally expensive watch. No matter how Terry viewed him all he could see was an asshole; all the way from his expensive dress shoes to his neatly trimmed moustache. Anyone could easily see this man cared deeply about his appearance.

"I was looking to sell some merchandise." Terry nearly gagged on the last of his sentence but only stomached it because of Wattson telling him certain words would help him convince the people here. "I have something rare I want to get rid of." He could barely keep his face neutral at the very words he was speaking.

"Is that so?" David's eyes sharpened when he heard this, "Let's talk in my office." He led Terry to one of the doors next to the large viewing glass window. He led Terry down a plain hall way lined with closed doors. Stopping before one of the doors David pulled out a key cared and unlocked it letting Terry in first before closing it behind himself.

The office was not as big as Wattson's, only measuring about twelve by eighteen feet. At one end opposite of the door they just walked through sat a finely crafted desk. Off to the left hand side of the desk was a liquor cabinet with an antique carafe filled with a brown alcohol capped with a glass stopper was sitting on a tray complete with shallow glass tumblers. _It's discusting how much money people like him can make._ Terry thought to himself feeling the ire build up in him. When David offered Terry a glass, he declined not feeling the butterflies in his stomach were up to handling the burning liquid.

"What is it that you have?" David asked getting down to business as soon as he poured himself a glass.

"A Tesslass." Terry pulled out the ball and handed it to him. David looked at it briefly before pressing a button on the desk and picked up a clipboard off his desk. The shortly opened after that and a man who could only be described as the generic grunt walked in, and David handed the ball over to the newcomer.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the mountains outside of Verdanturf."

"Why do you want to get rid of her?"

"Does it matter?" Terry replied remembering Wattson's rules for lying. Don't volunteer anything, only give what they ask, and if you want to avoid a question ask one of your own.

"You're a tight lipped one aren't you?" David said sipping on his drink as he stared at Terry over the glass. There was a long nerve wracking pause as David silently stared down Terry, Terry could feel a bead of sweat run down his back and suppresses an urge to shiver.

"How would you like your payment, in cash or trade?" David finally asked breaking the tension almost causing Terry to sigh in relief.

"I'll… take cash." Terry figured that cash would likely be the one be the most incriminating.

"Hmm…" David looked down at his clipboard and pondered it for a while raising Terry's panic level again. "A Tesslass is worth a fair amount of money. Money we don't have on hand right now… How about this we offer you a lesser tradfe and cover the difference with what cash we do have?" Terry agreed wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"Take this one to the preparation room and bring my number eighteen," David addressed the grunt handing the ball over to him. "You sure you don't want a drink, you look kind of nervous." He said looking over at Terry, "Don't worry we're not trying to screw you over." He added with a short laugh.

"Ah heh… Yeah, uh this is the first time I've done something like this." Terry let out a short nervous laugh. David's eyes sharpened and a glint appeared in his eyes. _Did I screw up?!_ Terry silently panicked under David's gaze. The grunt returned with a Pokegirl trailing behind him.

The Pokegirl could only have been five feet and three inches tall, with the three inches belonging to her vulpine ears unique to the kitsune breed of Pokegirls. Her ears were pulled back against her thick dirty blond hair cut to shoulder length. Her clothes were so rough and ragged they were almost rags; her normally bushy tale was matted and drooped to brush against the floor. Around her neck was a modified collar attached to a leash the grunt was holding.

"What happened to her?!" Terry exclaimed, as soon as he got a good look at the kitsune.

"Her name is Rosa. Mostly it's her fault, because she's stubborn." David replied sipping on his drink calmly as the kitsune gave him a brief glare, "But that just an indicator of how much of a fighter she is." David walked behind his desk and pulled out a stack of money from a safe under his desk, and started to write down something on a piece of paper. "So that is one kitsune, and ten thousand scl." He ripped out the paper and handed it to Terry. The grunt came over and gave Terry the end of the leash as it detached from the collar and retracted explaining that it would send out a remote shock if he pressed a single button.

"And that concludes our deal," David said succinctly and shook Terry's hand after giving him the money. "There is an exit out back just down the hallway. I hope to do some more business with you again." As Terry left the office the grunt approached David.

"Hey boss ya sure we should have made a deal with him? He could have been working with the cops."

"I don't think so our man didn't say anything about a sting today. Besides a cop would have known that a tesslass is worth far more than a kitsune, he was just some dumb green horn who just got screwed over. The next time he comes in send him to me." Putting down his empty glass he left the office and returned to the front. "Oh, and leave the tesslass to me. I want to break her in myself," The sound of his arrogant laughter fading away behind him.

Closing the door behind him Terry and sighed a breath of relief, before turning to the kitsune following him. _Now what should I do with her?_ Terry felt troubled about the unexpected event of receiving Rosa as a form of payment. _I think there is a clothing shop nearby or maybe a pokemart._

She eyed Terry cautiously as he pondered whether or not if he would have enough time to stop by a shop and buy her some decent clothing before heading off to meet up with Justine. Behind Terry Rosa spotted an Officer Jenny walking by and subtly started to inch toward her hoping that she could catch the Jenny's attention. _This is my chance. I have to make it over to her before he presses that button._ She nearly cried out in joy as the Jenny noticed them and started to walk over. Terry still had his back turned to her while he deliberated over what he should do with Rosa.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing back here?" The Jenny asked Terry and Rosa when she was less than six feet away, causing Terry to literally jump and make an intelligible noise startling her as well.

"Ah, h-hello how are you?" Terry turned around unnaturally with his voice shaking and his heart pounding in his ears.

She stifled a laugh behind her hand at Terry's reaction, "I'm fine doing fine Terry." She was trying hard to not laugh at him. "A little more nerve racking than you thought, huh rookie?"

"A little?! Justine I thought I blew it half way through!" He raised his voice feeling a little annoyed by her laughing at his reaction, which only made her laugh harder.

"Well you didn't we received the data without any problems."

"What is going on?" Rosa asked understandably confused at this turn of events.

"Who is she?" Justine asked Terry when she gathered herself up, putting on a serious look.

"They gave me her as payment for Aurora." He briefly explained what happened when he was inside the club. "Do you know how to remove this collar from her? I also want to get her a proper set of clothing."

"The collar is simple; there is a release button on the side of the remote that will unlock the collar." Terry handed over the remote to Justine and she simply pressed something on the side of causing the collar to whirr and click for a second before popping open and falling to the ground. Rosa rubbed her neck as she said thank you to them.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Rosa asked again, "What is going on here? Who is this guy?"

"You didn't tell her anything?" She asked Terry raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find the time to do so."

"Well Rosa, Terry here is someone we sent in undercover to that club you were being held in. We sent him in so that he could go inside and retrieve some incriminating evidence and bring it back here, so that we could bring in the police and shut this place down."

"Speaking of which, the asshole gave me a bill of sale." Terry added pulling out the paper David handed him before he left, and gave it to Justine.

"So Terry is a part of the police or something?"

"No he is not. He is just a wandering tamer who couldn't stand the sight of this place." Justine answered while accepting the bill from Terry. "Alright I'm going to head over to the station and process this, Terry you should go back and talk to Wattson. Rosa come with me, we'll help you over at the station."

They left Terry behind in the alley, with only Rosa giving him a last look before leaving. Not wanting to loiter around there any longer he quickly made his way to Wattson's gym.

"It was a success." Terry reported to Wattson as he entered the office where he was waiting for Terry, "also what are you going to do about Aurora? We just left her there at that place; will she be okay by herself?"

"Don't worry too much, I plan to go and get her in just a little bit, I want the virus from when her pokeball opened to have enough time to get to their more important files. We plan on staging a raid in an hour." He said looking at the clock on the wall. "She's tough so there isn't any need to worry." Wattson added more to himself than to Terry.

"Wattson, I would like to be a part of the raid."

"Sorry Terry, but you are only a civilian," he cut off Terry before he could protest. "You can't get involved in this type of police operation, besides it may be called a raid but all they're going to do is just arrest the people they find there."

"Well in that case I would at least like to be there when the police start it. I want to see for myself that the Pokegirls there will be okay. It just doesn't sit right with me not being able to do something about it." Wattson frowned but in the end allowed him that much.

An hour later Wattson, Terry, and all of their Pokegirls met up with a small squad of Officer Jennys and their partners outside the back entrance to the club Terry walked out of only moments before. A Jenny and her partner stood on either side of the door waiting for the signal from the first team in the front. The second team who were with Wattson and Terry were to enter five minutes after the first team to catch the flee members off guard as they try to flee. There are two more small squads covering the other possible exits. After a long tense five minutes they finally get the signal to proceed, the Jenny looks over to her partner and after confirming he was ready she moved in front of the door and knocked it open with a solid kick that would have broken a normal human's bone. A surprised grunt fell flat onto his ass as the door flew open, the Jenny ran inside quickly subduing the grunt on the floor along with another turning to leave, but a third one turned around and ran before she could grab him. The rest of the team rushed in after her chasing after the running members. Wattson and Terry waited outside impatiently waiting for the all clear.

Once all of the members in the club had been subdued and hand cuffed the officers allowed Wattson's and Terry's groups into the building. As they walked through the hallway leading from the exit to the lounge they could see into the formally closed rooms that lined the hall. Some rooms were filled with floor to ceiling tall holding pen and devises the harshest domina would feel uncomfortable with using. Other rooms smaller than the previous ones were filled with wall to wall shelving, each shelf were designed with pokeballs holders. Most of these rooms were half filled with pokeballs; on the wall immediately next to the door were inventory lists. The door to the lounge was open and inside they could see the released Pokegirls being ushered out side by the officers. As they passed the last room before the lounge Annie ran from Wattson's side and straight into the room.

"Annie!" Wattson shouted chasing after his maggiemite. The others quickly followed after him as well. Once inside they found Annie burring her face into Aurora's chest as she hugged her.

"Hello commander, Nene," she simply greeted Wattson and Nene while petting Annie's head. "Were you two that worried?" she asked smiling after seeing the look of relief on Wattson's face.

"Yeah we were," Wattson looked around the room and noticed a knocked out grunt with a swelling face and his hair standing straight, "but, I guess we shouldn't have been."

"Of course not, I am more than capable of handling this small of a job on my own," her voice containing no small amount of pride. "But I'm still glad you came." She added in a low voice.

"Well Terry I finished what I wanted to do here. Will you leave as well, or do you have something else you want to do here?"

He looked to Luna and Emy for their opinions, they both shook their heads not wanting to be there any longer than necessary. "I think we leave with you. There's not much more that we can do, that the officers can do by themselves."

With that they all left for the Pokegirl gym with the newly reunited Aurora holding onto Wattson the whole way back. Outside the Gym Wattson stopped and turned to Terry.

"I think after what you did for us you deserve a badge." He started to rummage through his pockets looking for a Dynamo badge, but Terry stopped him.

"I would rather earn the badge by defeating you in a Pokegirl battle than as the reward for doing something."

"Well, in that case there should be something else we can give you." He looked down thinking about what he could give Terry as a suitable reward.

"You don't have to do something like that, I-"

"Nonsense," Wattson interrupted Terry's halfhearted refusal. "You did something to make this town a better place, and should be appropriately rewarded. How about this, before you leave go visit Rydle and tell him I sent you and you should get a new bike for free."

"Alright… I'll go see him before I leave then." Terry consented.

"Good. Now we'll meet again in the morning for your gym challenge, have a good night lad." The two groups parted ways with Terry's leaving for the Pokecenter and Wattson leaving for his home.

End of chapter 7

As always let me know what you liked and what you didn't. I'm also looking for someone to beta read for me, I really would like to make this better, but there is only so much you can do on your own.


	8. Chapter 8: A storm sets in

Chapter 8: A storm sets in

Within the Mauville city gym a crowd gathered encircling the leaders stage in a half-moon shape as Wattson stood opposite of his challenger. Terry looked around in wonder at the turn out; he felt a fluttering sensation deep within his stomach as he fully grasped how big the crowd that gathered was. The crowd easily was twice the size of the one that came to see his match against Roxanne.

"Feeling nervous, master?" Emy asked looking up at him with a sweet smile. She and Luna were standing in front of him in ready positions on the field. On the other side Wattson chose to send Annie and Aurora to face him.

"A little." He replied with a slight, nervous grin, "It's a much bigger crowd than when we faced Roxanne."

"Don't worry master we'll pull it off like last time." It was Emy's turn to encourage him this time Luna also gave him a reassuring nod.

"Good day to you all." Terry was about to say something more when Nene walked up on the stage, she would be the one acting as the judge for this match. Terry immediately noticed she had discarded her maid's costume and in its place wore a tight no nonsense business suit complete sharp rimmed glasses. _What is she wearing? _He couldn't help but feel surprised at Nene's choice of attire.

"Today we have Terry challenging Leader Wattson, in hopes of earning his Dynamo badge." She continued in a strict authoritative voice. "This combat match will be a single round, double battle, with both the challenger and Leader Wattson battling with only two of their Pokegirls. On my mark the will begin. Ready, begin!"

Annie dropped down into a low stance and swung her hands down changing them into gloves twice their original size, and raised them up into a boxer's ready pose, her four satellites buzzing around he erratically. Aurora snapped her fingers as she swung her hand out to the side perfectly horizontal with the ground, a light quickly spread across her body originating from her hand. The light condensed close to her body and after a small flash the light disappeared and her full body, tactical armor could be seen. Emy and Luna dropped into their ready stances, with Luna slightly behind Emy so she could easily play the support role while Emy protected her.

Aurora dashed forward with a Mach punch aimed directly at Emy. Emy barely jumped out of the way as Aurora's fist collided with the ground crushing the metal plate turning it into an upside down dome. When Emy landed she quickly jumped away again as a small spark ball grazed her. Annie approached fast as she lifted off of the ground using the metal stage to propel herself with her magnetic levitation. Sparks trailed from her fist as she raced through the air, a look of pure enjoyment plastered across her face. Emy raised her own fist and launched a rapid fire bullet seed, Annie quickly dodged away from the seeds as Emy followed her with them.

Aurora turned to Luna after striking at Emy, Luna quickly backed away as Aurora slowly circled her waiting for the opportunity to attack. She dashed forward at Luna causing the plant type to duck and roll under Aurora's fist, releasing a small puff of powder as she hit the ground. Aurora quickly jumped away from the powder, her eyes grew sharp as she turned and raised her arm in a defensive gesture, a lite blue, oval dome appeared over her arm and a couple wayward seeds bounced off the shield with a crackling noise.

"Pay attention Annie!" Aurora shouted at the giggling maggiemite, who turned around and stuck her tongue out at her as a response. While her opponent was distracted Emy unleashed all ten of her vinewhips into Annie's side half of them striking vital areas, but dealing little damage to the maggiemite's hardened skin. The unexpected blow sent Annie flying toward Aurora, who quickly jumped out of the two hundred twenty pound Pokegirl's way. Annie stopped and oriented herself to find she was nose to nose with Luna. The startled plant type released a cloud of poison powder into Annie's face causing her to float back coughing and hacking as the powder entered her lungs.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Aurora patronized a still wheezing Annie.

"Screw… *hack* you… *huff.*" was Annie's only reply. Emy lashed out with another set of vinewhips at Aurora. Aurora jumped back distancing herself from Emy.

"Aurora get in closer, she has the advantage at that distance." Wattson called out to his Pokegirl, "Annie stay back from Luna and attack from a distance."

They both acknowledge their tamers command. Annie jumped back and rained her satellites down onto Luna, who jumped and rolled out of the way with the satellites getting closer with each strike. Aurora dashed forward with another Mach punch causing Emy to jump back, Aurora spun around delivered a back hand into the side of Emy's jaw creating loud solid thump as it connected sending Emy flying to the center of the stage.

"Emy!" Terry cried out in panic. Her vision swam as she unsteadily rose to her feat barely remaining conscious. "Quick jump back and use vinewhip!" Emy jumped back as the plate she was standing on previously crumpled under Aurora's finishing blow. Emy lashed out blindly with all ten of her whips, unsure of which Aurora was the real one. None connected as Aurora jumped back.

"Luna, move to your left and cover the field with sleep powder!" Luna quickly ducked under a flying satellite and dodged left. She ended up right under Aurora's feet when she released her entire supply of sleep powder as far as she could manage it. Aurora caught was off guard and tried to surge her shield before the powder reached her, but she only succeeded in spreading it further while getting a mouthful of the thick powder. With it clogging her lungs and throat she could feel her consciousness fading into a the velvety black of sleep.

"Luna use leech, take her out before she wakes up." She immediately covered Aurora with her leaf shield and started to drain her.

"Annie, stop her!" Wattson shouted. The enraged maggiemite could feel the poison taking its toll on her as she stumbled down to the ground no longer able to muster enough focus to keep herself airborne.

"Emy, charge up and stop her in one shot." Responding to her tamer's command Emy held out her hands and the buds in her wrists began to glow as she took in the light from around the room. Seeing this Annie stopped and summoned up one of her satellites in front of her and charged it with a huge amount of electricity.

"Annie no! Don't use that!" Wattson tried to stop her from using her strongest yet slowest attack, but the disoriented Pokegirl couldn't hear him. As she pulled back her fist to launch her satellite cannon Emy's eyes flashed and she brought her palms together by her side before thrusting them forward into a double palm strike releasing the built up light into a single concentrated beam from them. The blast quickly engulfed the lethal satellite and burned it away as the beam continued into the open maggiemite. Annie was tossed back a couple feet from the impact and she landed flat on her back seeing stars as a circular patch of her skin glowed bright red where the beam hit her.

"That is the match! Terry wins the battle!" Nene shouted calling an end to the fight bringing a cheer from the audience. Wattson returned both of his Pokegirls before walking up to Terry.

"Good show lad! That was an impressive battle." Wattson heartily clapped Terry on the back, "You definitely earned it." he placed the badge into Terry's hand. Terry turned and presented it to his Pokegirls. Luna gave him a worn out smile as she sighed in relief. Emy gave him a strained congratulation as she collapsed to her knees breathing hard with a flushed face.

"Emy! Are you okay?" Terry quickly rushed over to her and held her up. The buds on her wrists still glowing as her breathing grew heavier. "What's wrong?"

"Well isn't that interesting?" Wattson said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"What is it? What's going on?" Terry asked Wattson as he started to feel himself panic.

"You really are a greenhorn, aren't you lad?" He said with a big grin on his face. Emy's whole body started to glow under her clothing. "You don't need to be so worried, she's only evolving." As Wattson said this Emy's whole body was obscured by a bright light as it started to grow and with a final flash her new form was revealed. Standing up Terry took a step back from her as she stood up on her own.

Standing up to her full height she had gained a full seven inches from her previous form, now reaching up to Terry's cheek where she previously barely came up to his chest. Her skin tone had deepened a shade close to the color of early summer leaves, perfectly complimenting her now deep autumnal brown hair. The buds on her wrists sprouted into large two inch leaves forming a bracelet around them, a new set of buds appearing around her neck forming a natural necklace. A pleasant therapeutic aroma wafted from the leaves on her wrists. The change in her bust size was one no male could not notice, changing from her previously meager a-cup into a remarkably generous c-cup.

But the greatest change could be seen in her face; her lips became fuller more seductive, her chin became sharper giving her face a petal shape, but once again it was her eyes that held Terry. Brilliant shards of emerald green with accentuating deep mossy green were scattered throughout her eyes, creating a mesmerizing kaleidoscope that changed with angle of light. Terry felt his mind go blank as he stared into them, he could clearly see the love and kindness that defined her within them.

"Damn," Terry was brought out of the second spell Emy's eyes had cast onto him by Wattson's sudden input.

Shaking himself from his trance Terry could only say, "You look beautiful Emy," drawing out a bright smile from her. She clasped her hands behind her back and moved to place a thank you peck onto his cheek.

*Rip* A low noise originated from Emy as she leaned in, causing her eyes to go wide. Looking down a red blush spread across her face, a tear running along the seam of her dress down the side opened up as she moved, causing the fabric to slacken around her chest.

"It would seem that clothes don't fit anymore." She laughed a little with her cheeks burning in embarrassment. A cheer rose from the male members of the crowd, as she pulled and fussed with the now too short and too tight dress.

"Ah, yes! We should get you something new to wear right away." Terry quickly bid farewell to Wattson and Nene, before leaving with Emy and Luna. They quickly found the nearest clothing store located in a shopping mall down the street from the gym after stopping by the pokecenter. The mall was a large three story collection of mostly clothing, furniture, grocery, and a few enthusiast stores. They looked around in awe at what was easily the largest building the three of them ever saw.

"Wow it's so big." Emy stared in open mouth wonder at the mall.

"Yeah, it is." Terry responded slightly less awed but still amazed none the less. "You know, I heard that the department store in Lilycove is about twice as big as this mall."

"Really?" Emy turned to Terry in even more surprised about what Terry just said. "I would really like to see that." Her eyes contained a hopeful and excited glint to them.

"We will eventually have to stop by Lilycove, so would you like for me to take you guys there?" Emy gave him an enthusiastic yes before hugging him tightly. As she released him a dangerous and scheming aura descended upon her, and Terry could almost hear her mutter things like, "First I'll… and then I'll make him…" _Suddenly I feel mortal danger for my wallet._ He thought to himself.

"Will there be a lot of people in this place?" Luna asked looking up at Terry and Emy from her place in their combined shadow.

"Don't worry." Terry said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's still a weekday, I don't think there will that many people here, and if there are they will probably too busy to pay you any mind." She merely groaned as a reply still not entirely happy with his response. The three of them split up with Emy and Luna looking through clothing stores to buy better fitting clothes for Emy, and Terry heading out to stock up on supplies again promising to meet up with them outside the mall when they finished.

A few hours later and they were gathered again in front of the mall with emy showing off her new clothes.

"What do you think?" she spun around once to show Terry her new dress. She chose a sundress again, this one a paler yellow from before, with thin straps that looped around and connected behind her neck, and a scrolling green rose that came up from the hem of her dress.

"It looks great," he said bringing a smile to her face. "You really like that style of dress, huh?"

"Yeah I do," she replied as a dreamy smile spread across her face, "they remind me of summer and warm sunshine."

"Sunshine is something that I can't handle." Luna commented while standing in Terry's shadow again.

"Speaking of which, I got you this Luna." Terry pulled out a large red parasol from his pack and gave it to Luna who received it with a shy thank you. When she opened it the autumn style print on the top of it could be seen, she smiled as she spun it on her shoulder. "And this is for you, Emy." He handed her a gold braided chain. "It's for your pendant; I figured the current chain would be too small now." They left Mauville after picking up the bike Wattson left for them at Rydle's shop.

Outside of town they decided to stop along the bank of the river to the east of Mauville, planning to cross it where the river empties into the ocean. Having just finished a leisurely lunch the three of them were taking a short rest before heading out again. Luna was softly snoring in the shade of her parasol and a couple trees, off to the side as Emy lazed basking in the sun next to Terry as he put away the cooking set.

"Luna must have been tired; she fell asleep almost as soon as she set up her parasol." Terry commented after he snuffed out the small cooking fire.

"I think that she has been going to sleep earlier. I noticed that she is also trying to wake up when we do," Emy said sitting up slightly. "You think that maybe she's trying to become diurnal for us?"

"If she is, I hope that she doesn't overdo it and become sleep deprived," his concern showing up on his face.

"Don't worry about it, if it becomes too much for her I'll work out a schedule for her." Terry gave a relenting "alright" still watching Luna sleeping peacefully.

He heard the dry rustle of what he assumed was Emy settling back down to sleep behind him. Suddenly his sight was cut off as he felt a warm cloth wrap around his head, startled he pulled it off quickly and looked at it. Holding a lacey bra in his hands, he turned to her a little confused and was stunned further at what he saw. Emy was lying there basking in the sun with her few remaining clothes scattered around her. His eyes traveled up from her long well-formed legs, lingering on her well curved hips her leg slightly raised blocking her mound from view, across her tight stomach, up to her generous breasts he enjoyed how the sun shinned upon them highlighting their perfect curve, and finally resting to her face with her eyes closed and an impish smile on her lips.

"What are you up to?" He asked walking over to her with a slight grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Why don't you join me?" Emy patted the ground next to her. As he was lying down next to her she stopped him. "You can't wear such covering clothes; you need to take them off."

"Ah, right." His hands stalled at the zipper on his track jacket as Emy reached up and grabbed his hand. "Emy?"

A suggestive smile spread across her face. "I'll do that for you." She tugged on the zipper with her vines extending and pushing out his jacket further off of him the lower she pulled his zipper. Her vines extended entangling themselves under his clothes and around his body. Finished with his jacket Emy's vines pushed it off of him into a heap behind him.

"That's an interesting way to get undressed." He commented while grabbing the end of a vine next to his face and kissing the bud on the end. A strong herbal scent filled his nose as relaxing a spice coated his mouth.

"Just wait for what I have planned next." An aroused blush crept into her cheeks. Her vines worked their way under his waist band as her hands unbuckled his belt. With Emy's hands busy on his last zipper her vines crept up an under his shirt rolling up the as they snaked their way up to his chest wrapping around him. While Terry's attention was held above his waist Emy pulled off his jeans and shoes in one go. Her vines began trailing themselves against his rapidly hardening member. She stroked her hand along the front of his boxers tugging it down to join his pants shortly. With his shirt well above his head Emy dropped it unceremoniously with the rest of his clothes leaving him as bare as she was, with only her vines coiling around his thighs, chest and arms.

"Are you using vine bondage on me?" Terry asked with his breath growing shallower.

"You don't like it?" She looked up at him waiting for his answer with uncertain eyes.

"You can see my answer." He responded by pressing his cock into her hand where it hovered over him. A relieved smile crossed her face as she focused on the task at hand.

"Then how about this?" Her vines wrapped around his waist and coiled themselves around his shaft, twisting around him and flicking the buds against him like many little tongues. Drawing a groan of pleasure from him, Emy became more emboldened. Moving her hand she added another stimulus further frying his overloaded brain. Between Emy firm strokes and the licking vines Terry had already reached cloud nine.

"How is it, master?" She looked up at him with brilliant eyes. When his own eyes met hers a tremble of pleasure coursed up his spine as he lost focus looking into them.

"Right there…" he panted as she moved her hand from his shaft to the head covering him with her palm. She moved her hand circling around it as if she were playing with a ball; her vines began licking and coiling up and down his shaft. Terry eyes continuously moved between her dedicated ministrations, the enticing bounce of her breast as her arm moved, and her hypnotic gaze that had never left his face.

"Emy… I'm about to cum…" his speech punctuated by pants and moans. She smiled lustily with her face flushed in an aroused blush. She dips her head down breaking their eye contact for a moment as she took him into her mouth vines and all. Her tongue played with him in tandem with her vines creating a complex rhythm accentuated by the sucking force of her mouth. With her eyes once again met his he lost focus once again losing himself in her eyes and the pleasure of her mouth, pushing him over the edge.

"Emy!" He called out exploding into her warm mouth, feeling his orgasm course through him. His body jerked each time he felt Emy move slightly. Slightly dazed his mind drifted as Emy released his still slightly hard member. The shock of the cold air brought him back to the present. He sat up with her vines still around him, saying nothing he gently pushed her on to her back. He kissed and licked from her neck focusing on each of the buds on her neck enjoying her herbal scent reminiscent of black tea leaves. He trailed his way from her neck to her breasts, cupping one breast with one hand as he nibbled on and rolled the nipple of the other. She moaned appreciatively while pulling his head in closer. His free hand slid down her side and circled to her inner thigh making her shiver in pleasure.

Reluctantly leaving her breasts behind Terry trailed his other hand down her stomach to her other thigh and gently pushed them apart. He licked and kissed a trail up her thighs to her lower flower, filling his senses with a grassy taste mixed with her herbal scent. He licked her petals while his hands rubbed and massaged her inner thighs, drawing sensuous moans from her lips reaching a higher pitch each time he flicked his tongue. She drew in a sharp breath when he held her clit in his lips and pushed a finger into her suddenly. She whimpered at him begging him to continue when he paused his movements. He could feel her body tremble through his finger when he rolled her clit between his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked her looking into her dazed unfocused eyes. She merely nodded as her answer. Adjusting himself he rubbed himself across her entrance before thrusting into her causing Emy to gasp and tighten around him, her vines uncoiling from him at the sudden intrusion. She yelped surprised once again as he lifted her up making her grab onto him and coil her vines around the both of them. Terry pressed Emy against a tree as began to thrust into her; she moaned as he thrust his full length with each movement.

"Harder… master… I'm almost there," she moaned into his ear. The branches of the trees seemed to bend around them as they moved closer to their climax. Switching to shorter faster strokes he met her as she ground her hips into him. The two of them cried out together as Emy clamped down on him when he released his seed into her. A ripple rushed through the grasses and leaves around them.

"What happened with plants nearby?" Terry asked while they lay panting next to each other with Emy lay her head on his chest.

"I, think that was because it felt so good, that I accidently pulled the plants with me." Emy's cheeks burned in slight embarrassment. Terry simply replied with an amazed "huh." Cleaning up they went to wake up Luna who had somehow remained asleep through the whole noisy affair. Terry returned her so that she could continue to rest while they continued to the next town.

They crossed the river where it became sluggish as it met the ocean with relative ease. Pulling out the new bike they got from Rydle both Terry and Emy mounted it comfortably. Emy rode side saddle on the modified seat above the rear wheel holding onto Terry from behind.

"I don't like the look of those clouds." Emy said with worry clear in her voice. Terry looked up to where she was looking. Dark and ominous looking clouds began to gather overhead.

"There must be a rest area up ahead. I think we'll reach it before the storm sets in." Terry responded pedaling faster. Despite the clouds, after an hour of easy riding following the river they could see the heavily forested path of route 119. Up on the bluff a stark white something caught his attention as it stood silhouetted against the dark clouds. "What the…" Terry unconsciously stopped the bike.

"What is it master?" Emy looked over at him catching his attention.

Looking back at where he saw the figure he found nothing there. "Nothing, it must have been my imagination." He dismissed it and resumed pedaling.

As a flash of lightning lit up the sky a huge crack of thunder split the air. A deluge of rain poured over them as they caught sight of the rest cabin in the distance. The river next to them swelled and began to flood the ground around it. The wind ripped and howled in their ears, making it impossible to hear all but the loudest of shouts even if they stood next to each other. The trudged through the tall grass barely able to see ahead of them, they had long since stored the collapsible bike in Terry's pack. They emerged next to the western end of the river where they could only its roar over the equally enraged wind. Through the pelting buckets of rain Terry just barely made out a struggling figure in the water. Without thinking he quickly rushed into the river to the figures aid, ignoring Emy's panicked shout. He pulled himself along the rocks using every bit of his strength to make it to the person who had been thrown against the rocks ahead of him. Reaching the person he grabbed onto her for dear life, suddenly the current pulled him under with her.

End of chapter 8

As always let me know what you liked and what you didn't.


End file.
